Rainy Way Back Home
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: Aya & Rei complete their first year of University together as a content couple. That is, until Aya receives a scholarship to finish her studies in Germany. A bitter breakup results in a substance abusive & promiscuous Rei. When will Aya return to save him? And does she have a secret to share from her time abroad? [Ch. 5 lemon, 18 & up / "M" rating.] Complete.
1. I — 1,278 Days

**Siopao:** _(12/15/2017)_ Back with another story. For a long time, I wanted to write something like this. Just a warning, this story could possibly be rated M (for Mature). I'm keeping it "T" for now but there are adult themes (such as **language, alcohol use, and a future lemon/lime** , etc.) going to be included throughout the story. Don't like, don't read.

This chapter is written in Rei's POV. Setting is about 3.5+ years post-series, after everyone has already graduated college. The gang is 22-23 years old.

Enjoy my new Gals! story, _Rainy Way Back Home_.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gals!

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter I — 1,278 Days**

 _When did it become like this?_

The days I spent with her seemed so effortless. I could be at peace knowing that we didn't need to do anything extravagant or excessive during our many outings together. Everything was sweet simplicity— she was never very complicated, she never asked for gifts, nor did she have unreasonable demands. She just wanted to be with me.

When did it happen... when I could simply just kiss her whenever I wanted without having to ask permission? Or hold her hand, as if it were just another routine part of my day? When did it all start to feel so natural? I was a part of her as much as she was a part of me.

1,278— I count the days. It has been exactly three years and six months. Sadly, that number didn't signify the length of our relationship or anything romantic like that. It was the amount of time I've gone without seeing her face, hearing her voice, touching her skin, or stroking her hair. Her image taunted my dreams and her bell-like laughter rang in my head throughout the day. She was my first thought in the morning and the last name I whispered before closing my eyes at night.

I didn't really have that many regrets. But I could say with certainty that letting her go 1,278 days ago has been my most marked mistake to this day.

 _Why didn't I cherish her more?_

 _When did I become so dependent on her?_

 _When did being without her become so unbearable?_

* * *

I flipped through the pages of my book, engrossed in its contents. I was currently reading _Kishidancho Goroshi_ , the latest release from the great Murakami Haruki. I took a sip of my piping hot cappuccino—extra shot of espresso, of course— allowing the warm fluids to soothe me on this brisk autumn morning. The cafe was bustling with people trying to get their daily dose of caffeine in order to jumpstart their day. A few seemed to be in no rush, much like myself, and took a seat to enjoy the morning paper or to use their laptops. I liked to relax and take it easy on mornings like these— after all, I wouldn't have to go into work until later this afternoon, so it was appropriate for me to just sit back and enjoy my novel. Despite the busy atmosphere, I was at peace. There was something about a busy city that put my mind at ease. The chaos was comforting to me.

My moment of contentment was then interrupted by the woman sitting across from me, who happened to intentionally clear her throat just now. Ah, that's right. I had company; I'd almost forgotten that I wasn't alone. I peered up from my morning read to find her face, which looked to be quite annoyed from the way her eyebrow was arched and her lips in an irritated sneer.

"Rei?" she snapped, setting down her half-finished mug of coffee. She always added a heaping portion of cream and sugar— it was to the extent that it made me cringe with disgust. There was no possible way that the coffee was still even edible with how sweet it looked. "Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Hm?" I replied, uninterested. My eyes never left the printed pages. I had no clue that she was even conversing with me earlier. After all, tuning out such an annoying voice was easy for me.

"I told you not to be late later," she repeated, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"To what?" I asked, genuinely unaware of what she was talking about at the moment.

"Rei. The shoot, dammit!" she erupted. Her screechy voice pained my eardrums and I furrowed my eyebrows in irritation.

Ah, the shoot. That's right, I'd have to go into Shibuya later on for another magazine shoot. This time, I think it was some sort of ad for a cologne... Versace, perhaps? Or maybe it was Burberry? Not positive on that though, I'd come to lose track of how many products that I modeled for these days. I knew it made me sound a bit ungrateful but I really couldn't care less about designer labels. These big-time gigs were just another way for me to pay the bills.

Yeah, you guessed it. I was twenty-three years old, a recent graduate from a prestigious National University, and I was _still_ involved in modeling after all these years. You'd think that I would have quit this phony industry by now but I really couldn't help that I was a bit of a natural. At least, that's what I was always told. It was only a side hustle, though. On the days I wasn't using my valued biomedical engineering degree, I kept myself busy with my old hobby and pastime of modeling. I'd evolved from doing local interviews with gal magazines onto professional advertisements, usually for major clothing brands and fashion lines. It wasn't necessarily thrilling but it paid extremely well and kept my mind off of things... especially from nostalgic thoughts of a certain midnight-haired girl.

"Yeah, got it," I grunted, still disinterested in what she had to say. As much of a lax person I was, I would never be late to a professional shoot. I didn't need this woman around to be nagging at me about that.

"I swear, Rei," she growled, "if it weren't for us being together, I would have—"

"What?" I asked, a bit taken aback by her statement. I finally shot my eyes up to look at her for the first time since we arrived to this cafe. Damn, just looking at her face irritated the hell out of me. "Together? Since when did we slap a label on whatever this was?"

"Um, yes? I didn't think we'd need a whole in-depth conversation to make things official, seeing as we're both adults. And, if I recall correctly, we were very much _together_ last night in my bed. Or should I remind you tonight?"

"I still don't recall saying that we were exclusively together," I said, my eyes once again scanning my book's pages. Did this person think she owned me, or something?

"Call it what you want, then," she said. "I know you liked it. Besides, you can't escape me. I'm your publicist, remember? Or do you think someone else out there can get you connected with big label companies like I can?" she asked sarcastically.

I groaned inwardly. Yeah, I regrettably admit that I was hooking up with my modeling publicist, Ueno Asako. She was a horrid woman, if I had anything to say about it, but she was good at her job. It started a few weeks ago, when we both happened to get shit-faced drunk after a company party— all the models, photographers, editors, and publicists were present that night. That is, everyone except for Yuuya. If he had been there, I'm sure he would have stopped me from getting involved with this huge mistake of a person.

"Asako," I said, piercing her emerald eyes with my notoriously cold slate orbs, "Don't ever threaten me like that again."

"You can't continue on in this line of work without me and you know it," she spat as she got up from her spot. I suddenly had a huge headache. So much for a peaceful morning. I rubbed my temples to alleviate the throbbing pain.

She spun on her heels and headed for the door, allowing her long, waist-length brown hair to whip around her. Good riddance.

Watching Asako's back as she walked away was a bit bittersweet; something within me suddenly began pulling at my heartstrings. It reminded me of a certain dark-haired girl's back as she, too, walked away from me. The last time I'd seen those long, ebony tresses was over three years ago, now. I wondered how she was doing and, all of a sudden, I found myself recalling some memories with her...

It was the end of our first year in college. She and I had gone to the same university together, just as we had both planned. I was studying biomedical engineering while she took up studying biochemistry. As much as I'd like to say that I did well during my freshman year, it was apparent that she had excelled by leaps and boundaries beyond me. She racked up a perfect 4.0 GPA, while also being on the leadership board of several clubs at the university. I was never envious or anything petty like that. As a matter of fact, I was proud of her and was equally as proud to be the person who could be by her side. Her outstanding grades were no surprise, really. After all, she was the most intelligent person I knew (as much as she always denied it).

And that's exactly why she was offered that prestigious award from the Dean to travel oversees to Germany for the rest of university. It was an amazing, once in a lifetime opportunity that was only offered to the elite of the student body, and she was hand-picked by the school board to fill the role as grant recipient. She would be fully funded by the university— her tuition, books, lodging, airfare, and the like. All this, for the small price of leaving her life in Japan behind.

I supposed that it was a price she was willing to pay. I knew that holding her back would do nothing for us. I could see that she wanted to go and it was never in my place to ask her to stay. I wanted her to become the very best version of herself that she could possibly be. After all, I'd come to grow quite fond at that ambitious side of her. We had come to grow so close during our freshman year— no surprise, really, since we spent many late nights and endless weekends studying together. It was tough being in a top-ranking National university but we were able to somehow get through it with one another's support.

We agreed to wait for each other during her exchange program. She would finish the last three years of her biochemistry degree in Germany and come back home. It would be hard, she and I both knew it. Despite some doubts, we were willing to give it a shot.

Everything was going so well with us. That is, until the stormy night before her flight. It was the night that would change my life.

I still remembered the cold, teary look she gave me; those sad, misty eyes would forever be etched in the back of my mind. I still could never figure out if those were tears or raindrops clinging to her eyelashes like that.

I really regretted what I said to her that night, even to this day. Why the hell did I say those damn words to her? I knew I couldn't take them back— no, not words like those. I've said some pretty absurd things to her before but even I knew that what I said that day was crossing the line. I was really the worst.

I looked up to the skies, observing the wispy cirrus clouds being swept across the blue canvas. Despite being thousands of miles apart, we were still under the same sky, moon, and stars. I wondered if I had finally chased her away for good. I sat back and wondered what she was up to.

That analytical and serious student.

That ever-so emotional, yet selfless, person.

That strange girl who managed to stealthily win my heart without me even noticing that I was falling deeply in love with her.

 _That Hoshino Aya._

If I ever got the chance to, I'd make my amends. Even if it was the last thing I ever did with this sorry excuse of a life of mine.

* * *

 _Shit._

I looked beside me at the digital clock on my right. Its bright neon green numbering signified that it was 1:33 in the morning. I looked over to my left side and found Asako under the sheets, most likely undressed. Her long brown locks were sprawled out on her pillow and she was clinging onto my chest. She was much more tolerable when she was asleep and silent like this. In the dim light, her long tresses looked a bit like Aya's. I shook away the thoughts and tried to recall the night's events.

It seemed like we got drunk after the photoshoot. Ah, I remembered now— we ended up at some bar and came back to her place sometime before midnight. I must have passed out not too long ago. I sat up and heard her stir next to me, yet she did not wake. I sighed with relief and slowly made my way off of her bed. My head spun from the alcohol. Would I be fine getting home in this state? I could catch a cab. I really didn't feel like staying here until the morning. She'd be sober and back to her normal, nagging self once again.

Truth was that I knew this wasn't healthy, in the least bit. Not for her, not for me. This wasn't the first time I'd gotten myself into a situation like this, either. Before Asako, there was Mina, a model I did a fashion shoot with. Needless to say, she and I broke things off once she found out that I was hooking up with Asako. It was quite messy, as I recalled. And, even before Mina, there have been a few other women— some were one night stands while a select few dragged on for several weeks. I wasn't really proud of my streak but it just became a part of who I was, lately. Not that I really felt anything when I was with those girls. I was numb to feeling any sort of emotion towards them.

Yuuya never approved of my new lifestyle. Yet, he couldn't say anything. He knew, hell— the entire gang knew, that this was my way of coping. _She_ was gone and this was all I could do to make me forget my royal mistake of letting her go. The drinking and womanizing was my unhealthy means of drowning myself. It all began about a year after she left.

She promised me that she would come back to Japan after a year in Germany, just so that she could spend a few weeks with us— with _me_. I still waited patiently for that one summer's day for when she'd be back, but her arrival never came. I think that's when I had given up on seeing her again.

I kind of expected that to happen but when she really didn't return, I went quite into a chronic depression and slipped into my shitty lifestyle of drinking. The alcohol and my continuing success in the modeling industry brought on the women and, well, you know the rest of the story.

But who could really blame her for not coming back? After all the shit that I said on that night before her flight, I don't think I would have returned, either. Hell, after all the drama and hurt I put her through in high school, I was surprised she even stuck with me then.

My time without her had definitely brought my plethora of sins into light. I've come to learn to do some inner reflection. There were so many things I wanted to say to her— so many apologies I needed her to hear. Not just from that night but even from before then. I was really hoping to finally say them aloud to her, face to face.

There was nothing else I could turn to. I felt weak but I didn't know what else to do or how to live. I figured my new lifestyle was fine, as long as I wasn't hurting anyone. And, plus, Aya surely would have gotten herself a nice catch of a boyfriend over in Germany, right? She was _perfect_ , after all.

I stopped my self-loathing and pulled up my jeans, buttoned up my wrinkled shirt, and threw on my black bomber jacket. I reached into the pockets and found my apartment keys, wallet, and phone inside.

I checked my phone and noticed that there were seven missed calls, all from Yuuya. All were from around 9-10 PM. I really hadn't checked my phone since then? Ah, that's right. I was taking several shots of vodka and chasing it down with more alcohol around that time. I shook my head. I was really a special case, huh?

Yuuya only left one text message: _Dude. Call me._ It was sent at 10:17 PM.

Was everything alright? Maybe he had a big fight with Mami and got kicked out? It was pretty late, should I even call him back? It had been several hours since that text, after all, and he was most-likely asleep. After giving it some thought, I decided to return the call on the cab ride home.

"Rei?" His voice was groggy. I must have woken him up, like I'd anticipated.

"Yo," I replied nonchalantly.

"Where did you disappear off to after the shoot?" he asked. Yuuya didn't model as much as I did but sometimes we still worked on collaborations together. It was mostly to satisfy our loyal fans who had followed our work since our high school days. Damn, it felt like it was so long ago. Thinking about it made me feel nostalgic. It's been a recurrent theme for me these days, I supposed.

"I went out," I simply responded.

"With Asako?" I could hear the slightest bit of judgement in his tone.

"Maybe."

"Come on, Rei, I told you that nothing good is ever going to come out of messing around with her."

"Save it, Yuuya, I'm not really in the mood. Why did you want me to call?" I snapped. I didn't feel like being lectured. As if I already didn't know that what I was doing was shitty.

"Oh! R- Right! You aren't going to believe it. It's crazy, Rei," he responded, suddenly jolting from his previous grogginess.

" _What_ is?" I always hated it when he was vague like this. I wished he would stop beating around the bush and just get straight to the point. My brain didn't have the capacity for his guessing games right now.

"She's— She's here," was all he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"She?" He couldn't mean...

"You know... Aya-chan."

I froze.

Are _you kidding me? Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke?_

I sat dumbfounded in the taxi seat. I heard the voice of my supposed best friend on the other line but none of his words were registering in my mind. I tried to collect my thoughts but, mixed with the alcohol and lack of sleep, they were all in a muddle. I thought I was dreaming for half a second. _Aya was seriously back?_

"Hello? Rei?" Yuuya said, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Y- Yeah?"

"I said she's staying with Ran-chan tonight. She was the one who picked her up from the airport and then called me to tell you. Tomorrow night, you're free right? We're going to meet up at Palm Tree."

"I..." I said, then paused. "I'll go if I feel like it."

"Don't be an asshole. You've been waiting for this, haven't you? She's finally home!" Yuuya commented. If anyone in the world knew my feelings towards Aya, it was Yuuya. He was the one who could see through any of my facades, no matter how much I put up my thick defenses. He knew I wanted to see her more than anything. It's all I've ever talked about for the last three and a half years.

"Whatever," I grunted. "I've got to go. Ja."

"Wait, Rei—" I heard him say, but I hung up anyway.

I paid for my trip and got out of the cab as it pulled to a stop in front of my apartment building. I took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor in silence; I just wanted to think to myself. I got to my apartment and closed the door behind me. I didn't go straight for my bedroom, despite the late hour. I'd have to be up soon to go to a meeting at my engineering firm but how could I possibly get some sleep, now?

I leaned my back on the door and looked up at the light above my doorway. A strong feeling stirred within me— Excitement? Nervousness? Maybe fear? This was the most emotion I'd felt in an extremely long time. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was in disbelief.

 _Finally. You're home._

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter I — 1,278 Days**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please let me know what you think! I actually have all of the chapters written already (the story isn't too long) but won't continue if the feedback is non-existent. I've wanted to write a more mature, adult-themed Aya-Rei story for a while now. Review your thoughts/opinions/suggestions please. :)


	2. II — Okaeri

**Siopao:** _(12/24/2017)_ Back with an update! It's quite a long chapter (at least, longer than what I typically write). Think of it as a holiday gift, lol. I'm really happy with this story's positive feedback, despite this fandom being dead. Thank you so much to bucielle, insouciance18, fan reiya, and an unnamed guest for your wonderful reviews. Yes, _Gals!_ was a huge part of my childhood and I really identified with Aya, since I used to be a self-conscious honor student, myself. Her romance with Rei is probably something I'll be obsessed with for my whole life.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

I'll be switching from Rei and Aya's POVs in this second chapter. We'll start with Aya's. Recall, this story is 3.5+ years post-series.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter II — Okaeri**

I stepped through the automatic sliding doors and onto the hard, dull pavement outside. I cherished my first steps back onto my homeland. I took in a breath of the cool, late October air and felt a chill run through my bones. The air around the airport wasn't the freshest; it smelled of gasoline and fumes from the many taxis and buses driving about. Still, it felt good to be home.

"Aya! Over here!" I heard a woman's voice shout from across the walkway.

I turned my head and looked over towards the direction of the voice and find a familiar-looking face.

"Ran!" I replied back, ecstatic to see one of my greatest friends. She looked the same, despite it being over three years of seeing her face to face. Of course, we did video chat from time to time while I was away, so I wasn't surprised to see that her previous curly bob was now well past her shoulders. The copper color was still the same but she made away with the prominent red streak that she was so well-known for during our teenage years. It was a shock that the police department let her keep her dyed hair, to begin with. The fact that her father was police chief probably had something to do with it. Not to mention, Ran was one of the best cops they've recruited since Yamato-san.

"It's so good to finally see you again," Ran stated as I ran up to her. Immediately, I was engulfed in one of her loving hugs.

"I know! It's been too long," I replied with a tear in my eye. It felt so good to be back in Japan. It felt so surreal to be finally home again.

"How was your flight?" she asked as we strolled towards her parked vehicle.

"Extremely long," I complained, massaging my neck. I'd totally forgotten to bring along a neck cushion for the twelve-hour ride. It didn't help that the man next to me was an incredibly loud snorer. Needless to say, I was downright exhausted at the moment.

"Here, let me help," she said as she took one of my large rolling suitcases and loaded it in the back of her red SUV. I followed suit and placed my other heavy suitcase, duffle bag, and backpack in the trunk. I wiped my brow and heaved a heavy sigh. Moving your belongings 5,000 miles across the globe sure was tiring. It was crazy to think that all I ever owned was able to be packed in such a small amount of luggage.

"Thanks so much, Ran," I thanked as we both hopped into the front seats. She turned the key in the ignition and I heard the engine of the large vehicle roar to life. "When I called you last month, I was really hoping you'd be available to come pick me up and let me stay the night, since my apartment lease doesn't start until tomorrow. After all, I didn't want to bother Miyuu since she and Yamato-san are married, and all. I'd definitely feel like I was intruding in on them."

"Aya, don't even mention it! Even if you called me yesterday, I'd still come get you. I know Miyuu would too, married or not," Ran beamed.

"Still, I appreciate it," I said. "Only you two would go such great lengths for me."

"You bet!" she laughed. "Well, that statement isn't all that true, you know," she continued.

"Hm? How so?"

"Miyuu and I aren't the _only_ ones who'd do anything for you. There's also someone else you're forgetting about."

Ah. I saw where she was heading with this conversation.

"Ran... please don't bring _him_ up again," I pleaded. I really didn't have the energy to talk about him right at this moment.

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying, Aya. He was pretty persistent during your first year in Germany. Wouldn't stop bugging me and Miyuu for your new contact information," she explained, even though I'd heard this numerous times on the phone or during our video calls. No matter what, I never gave in to the requests. I was quite proud of myself for keeping my resolve.

"And I appreciate you both for respecting my wishes. I wasn't ready to face him, back then," I said, resting my chin on the palm of my hand as I looked out at the nighttime scenery passing by. Tokyo was still the same, yet it was ever changing. I was so glad to be back.

"But are you ready to face him now? It's been over three years since you left, you know," she spoke seriously.

"I... I don't know. He's moved on, from what I could tell. After all, he eventually stopped bugging you for my number, right?"

That's right, he's continued on with his life. Plus, I still kept up with Japanese tabloids while I was away; after all, he had progressed from being a local celebrity to a nationally-known model. I saw that he had several girlfriends after me, according to those paparazzi photos and celebrity articles. Actually, I was pretty sure that he had a girlfriend at the moment. He had moved on, for sure.

"Well, he only gave up because you never came back after one year, like you promised you would!" Ran said as we stopped at a red light.

"You know why I couldn't come back. I got really busy with a summer internship that I miraculously landed, you guys know that," I defended.

"Yeah but _he_ had other speculations. Flat out gave up on bugging me and Miyuu after you never showed. He waited that whole summer for you. He's changed, you know."

"Oh, Ran. Can we save this for another time? I'm really tired from the flight."

"Fine, fine. But he's still part of the group so if he happens to show up during certain functions, don't be alarmed."

"Alright, fine. I won't," I said firmly, even though my insides went absolutely haywire just thinking about being in the same room as him.

"And, er, I know you told me not to say anything directly to Otohata about your return but... I may have told Yuuya that I was picking you up tonight," she mumbled under her breath.

"You... what!?" I erupted as I clutched onto her arm. That was basically the same thing as directly telling _Rei_ that I was back. She might as well have just done that! Yuuya would for sure call Rei right away. Ran was pretty slick at finding loopholes to my instructions.

"He would have figured it out anyway!" she yelped as she tried breaking free from my hold. "I've kept quiet all these years! I couldn't help but just tell Yuuya!" she defended. I sighed. She was right. There was no use in getting all riled up.

"I... I suppose you're right. We're all adults now. I should just handle it maturely. I was going to see him eventually."

"Glad to hear you say that because... we're all meeting tomorrow night," Ran mumbled once more under her breath. My eyebrow twitched in protest. Ran was really testing my patience right away, huh?

"You're lucky I missed you so much. Otherwise, I'd probably be strangling you right now," I murmured, too tired to argue.

"Damn! Germany made you violent as hell!" she laughed. I couldn't help but join her.

I looked out at the city lights once more. I was finally home. It felt like an eternity since I'd been back, yet the memories with him were still so fresh, as if they just occurred yesterday. The wounds had definitely healed but being back in this environment was beginning to open up the scars once again. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to suffer so much this time around.

There was no use in running. I'd been running for three and a half years. It was finally time to face the music.

* * *

"Ready?" Yuuya shouted as he held a bottle of champagne in his hands. He wrestled with the cork for a few seconds until it finally flew off with a loud popping sound.

"Alright!" cheers from everyone reverberated around the room. Palm Tree was as lively as ever with all my friends surrounding me. I felt truly blessed to be in their company again. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be surrounded by such loving people.

"Welcome back, Aya-chan!" Yuuya shouted as the champagne fizzed out of the mouth of the bottle.

"Welcome back!" the rest of the gang repeated after him, surrounding me with their warm greetings. I looked around the room at everyone's cheery faces: there was Towa, Tatsuki, Ran, Yamato, Miyuu, Mami, Yuuya... I felt so happy to see all of these familiar faces that I'd missed so much over the years. Yet, I couldn't help but shake off the fact that one particular person was missing. I tried my best not to dwell on it and just focus on being with my friends.

"Thank you, everybody!" I replied, smiling from ear to ear. "It's great to be back with all of you!"

Towa took some champagne glasses and helped Yuuya pour the drinks. Miyuu picked up two glasses and handed one of them to me.

"Here, girl! Drink up!" my blonde best friend exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around my waist. Like Ran, she hadn't changed much either. Her short, blonde hair was now a bit longer, covering her entire neck, and the orange tips were gone.

"Miyuu, you know I can't handle alcohol too well," I stated, shaking my head. Nevertheless, I took the glass from her.

"Oh, please, I know you definitely gained some tolerance with all that German beer," she teased.

"I honestly didn't drink much in Berlin," I confessed. It was the truth, for the most part. I _did_ grow fond of the local beers, though, I wasn't going to lie about that much.

"I bet you were a major party girl," Ran laughed after she took a sip from her glass.

"You kidding? Aya-ppe, a party girl?" Tatsuki laughed as he slung an arm around his girlfriend. The Machida boy hadn't changed much either and was still as goofy as ever. The only thing that was majorly different about this _baka-purru_ was that they were now both Shibuya cops. I was glad that he and Ran were doing well, both in their relationship and their career. It was a miracle that they both pulled through police academy, what with their carefree attitudes.

"Aya's way too classy to be partying like that," Mami chimed in, taking a small sip of the bubbling champagne. The Ikebukuro debutante was as elegant and beautiful as ever. The major difference now was that there was a large, shimmering diamond ring on her left hand. Yuuya had proposed to her on New Year's day, I recalled Ran and Miyuu informing me about it soon after it happened. I congratulated her as soon as I saw her tonight.

"It _is_ a bit difficult to imagine," Yamato agreed as he took his place beside Miyuu. The first Shibuya cop of the group and his loving wife were going still going strong, as expected. That much wasn't a surprise since, after all, they _were_ soul mates.

" _Anata_ , here," Miyuu said as she handed the other glass of champagne in her hand to Yamato.

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her temple.

"Miyuu? You aren't drinking?" I asked, observing the scene before me.

"She doesn't know?" Yamato asked his wife. I arched a curious eyebrow.

"Know what? Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually, Aya, I've been meaning you tell you in person," my blonde best friend started with a pink blush on her cheeks. "You see, well, I'm actually sixteen weeks pregnant!"

"W- What!? I couldn't even tell! Miyuu, Yamato-san, that's amazing!" I exclaimed, my eyes growing wide with surprise. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks!" the couple said in unison. I was truly happy for them. I felt so grateful to be home in time to be able to witness this pivotal point in their married life. I wouldn't want to miss the gang's first baby, after all. That kid is going to get so much love from all of us.

"So, Aya," Mami said in a flirty voice, leaning in close to me. The room suddenly got very quiet, save for the lively music in the background. "How's the _market_ back in Berlin?"

"M- Market?" I asked, confused. "As in the job market? Or could you be talking about the open markets? Well, there are good deals on produce during the weekends, I suppose."

"No, Aya," Mami huffed, smiling at my oblivious disposition. "A different market. The _men_."

The girls all laughed at my innocent mistake. I felt a bit embarrassed by my naivete but laughed along with everyone else.

"Ah. Well, German men are quite handsome..." I stated, blushing lightly. I guess it was better if this topic was coming up now rather than if _he_ were here. That would just be a tad bit awkward for me.

"So you had a boyfriend, right? Or even multiple?" Towa asked from behind the bar.

"N- Not really!" I defended. I felt a blush dusting over my cheeks.

"Liar," Ran murmured under her breath. Miyuu giggled at Ran's remark and my look of frustration.

"Okay! I had _one_ boyfriend," I finally admitted, throwing my hands up in defeat. Only Ran and Miyuu knew about him but even they didn't know all the details about our relationship.

"Had?" Towa asked.

"Y- Yes. We broke up recently, actually. I met him soon after I arrived to Germany and we became friends right away since we had a lot of the same classes together. He was in the same department as me and was also on the pre-med track. We were friends for a year before he asked me to be his girlfriend," I explained a bit shyly. I felt quite embarrassed to have all the attention on me.

"He was German?" Yuuya asked.

"Half. His mother is Japanese," I said. "Oohs" and "ahhs" echoed around the room. Well, save for Ran and Miyuu, who already knew about my past relationship. I was surprised that they actually kept the information from the group.

"What's his name?" Mami asked, intrigued about my love life for some reason.

"Kei. Keisuke Wentz is his full name." I smiled to myself a bit. Just saying his name aloud brought back our memories. I missed him, I wasn't going to lie. Our break-up was bitter but we ended up resolving most of our issues before my flight back to Tokyo. We still deeply cared about each other; it's just that we both were heading on different paths in life. I hoped that he was doing well. I still cared for him, despite all that we've been through. I hoped that someday he could forgive me for what I've put him through. I felt a bit sad thinking back on it again.

It was actually Kei's idea for me to keep out of touch with Rei. Keisuke was always the one I could turn to whenever I needed to vent about my frustrations with Rei. Kei became a good friend, since we clicked almost immediately. Before I knew it, he asked me to be his girlfriend. And after almost two years of dating, he asked me to marry him.

I looked at my left hand, focusing on my bare ring finger. I was constantly reminded of what I'd done to him. I still felt terrible for what I did and wondered if I'd ever forgive myself, too.

"What happened with him?" Towa asked, snapping me out of my melancholy thoughts. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Not at all," I replied with a smile. "We're still friends. He even helped me pack and everything. It's just that... he was set on staying in Germany for medical school while I had other plans. He tried desperately to make me stay."

I didn't tell the entire story. I felt bad for withholding vital information; even Ran and Miyuu had no idea about my previous engagement. I thought it was for the best. They didn't need to know all the dirty details. Plus, I'd probably start crying if I were to speak about the ordeal.

"I _still_ can't believe you're going to med school," Ran groaned. I was glad that she was changing the topic. "Another four years of classes? Then your internship and residency? I'd rather die."

"Still, I'm so glad that you decided to come back home for medical school," Miyuu chimed. "I know you were considering staying in Germany for a while."

"Yeah, I was. But I guess a huge part of me was ready to come back home," I said, staring at the sparkling bubbles in my champagne glass.

Staying in Germany was the plan, ever since the beginning. Actually, I interned at a hospital in Berlin and was even accepted into an M.D. program already. It wasn't until just a few months ago that I suddenly changed my mind, surprising all my professors and Keisuke. It set my plans back a little and I'd now have to start at University of Tokyo's medical program next year instead of already being enrolled in Berlin right now, but I didn't mind it. Now, I'd have several months to just focus on preparing for the program and settling back down in my new place. Not to mention, it would give me a lot of time for self-care and reflection.

What caused me to change my mind about coming back home? Maybe I was just getting way too homesick. Maybe a part of me was just trying to put off going to med school... I guess you could call it cold feet. I knew it was what I wanted to do but I just needed a bit more time for myself.

But a major reason— no, it was the _main_ reason— was that I just couldn't help but think about a certain raven-haired boy. I know it sounds irrational to put your life plans on pause just for a single person, but meeting him again was really important to me. Despite my efforts to forget him and move on, I just couldn't do it completely. From within me, I knew it was time to put our past behind us for good. I wanted to go home to see him, even if it was just to give a simple apology for my long absence. Whether he accepted it or not was up to him— I just had to say what was on my mind. Only then could I truly move on and perhaps I could even start seeing other people again.

Being briefly engaged to Kei was what showed me that I had to come back home. As soon as I realized that a significant space in my heart was still occupied by Rei, I knew I had to return that ring. I knew I couldn't fully devote myself to anyone else until I faced my daunting past. I hated myself for being so weighed down by him but I just couldn't help what my heart was feeling.

Actually, since my flight left for Germany, I knew that I would eventually find my way back to him— I just didn't expect it to be so soon. No matter how I looked at it, our paths were fated to cross again. Sometimes, I even believed that an invisible red thread tied our lives together. I wouldn't ever be able to completely escape his grasp.

Then, bells. They came from the door, since someone new had just entered the cafe. My heart dropped to my stomach instantaneously. There was only one person who it could possibly be.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Yuuya teased. I didn't look back towards the door. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him.

"Shut up," the voice replied as he took a few steps nearer. I hadn't heard his voice in over three years. I felt like I couldn't breathe; I was being suffocated where I stood.

Finally, I gathered the courage to turn around and look at him. Slowly, I turned my head and saw a tall figure standing only a few meters away from me. He looked the same, his expression was the same, his demeanor was the same, everything about him was the exact same way as before. He was still so beautiful to me and I cursed myself inwardly for still being so irrevocably attracted to this man, in spite of everything.

"Rei," I mouthed, almost inaudibly. I wasn't planning on calling him by his first name like that but it just automatically escaped my lips. It was just a whisper in the air and I was surprised that he was even able to hear me.

"Hey, stranger," was his simple reply. I smiled at his snarky response. It was quite expected of him, honestly. Anything else would have been out of his character. "Welcome home."

And, for some reason, out of all the " _welcome homes"_ I'd received in the past twenty-four hours, his sounded the sweetest to my ears.

* * *

 _-Rei's POV-_

I finally got myself to walk into the cafe, after just standing at the front entrance for a solid five minutes. Several times, I thought about just turning around and going home. I knew I'd instantly regret it if I did that, though. I took in a deep breath, twisted the bronze doorknob, and strolled in at last. It was ridiculous how nervous I was feeling. I didn't feel like my usual self, at all.

All eyes were on me as I took my first steps in. I heard her whisper my name, making my heart jump into my throat.

"Hey, stranger," I greeted. I didn't know what else to say. I hope she didn't take that as sarcasm. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," she replied bashfully. "It's nice to be home, again."

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, scratching the back of my neck. Aya knew this was an awkward habit of mine, ever since high school. She probably didn't remember a meaningless tidbit like that, though. Why would she?

"It's fine. Yuuya-kun already informed me that you had a meeting at your firm," she said sweetly. I gathered up the courage to finally look her in the eye and immediately regretted it. I had to use every ounce of self-control within me to keep myself from embracing her where she stood at that very moment.

She was as breathtaking as the day she left me, despite the fact that my last memory of her was a heartbroken face, misty eyes, and a body that was drenched from the frigid rain. She looked as ethereal as ever, with wide brown, meaningful eyes that held infinite curiosity for the world. Her midnight hair kept its mystical sheen; I would do anything to just kiss a strand of it. Seeing her now made it clear: I never fell out of love with this woman. If she was beautiful before, I don't know how I'd even begin to describe her now. She was a sight for sore eyes, indeed.

"You just going to keep staring there, or you going to join us?" Yuuya said, breaking me from my trance. I was going to have to strangle him later for making a comment like that. I mean, I wasn't _really_ staring... was I?

They popped champagne earlier and just recently opened two bottles of white wine but I opted for a beer, instead. The gang shared stories— Kotobuki and Kuroi talking about their idiotic police antics, Miyuu and Yamato discussing baby names that they were considering for each gender, Yuuya and Mami explaining their wedding preparations for next summer, Towa informing Aya that she had actually expanded the business and opened up a second location (which was actually news to me, just goes to show how mentally present I was during these gatherings), and Aya telling stories of her three and a half years in Europe.

"It's actually quite easy to travel in Europe!" she was explaining to everyone. "Last summer, I traveled from Berlin to Paris, Madrid, and then Rome... all within two weeks!"

"No way," Yuuya said, astonished.

"Amazing!" Mami chimed. "Sounds like you really took advantage of your time there."

"Makes me want to go to Europe, too," Towa said excitedly as she refilled Aya's wine glass.

I stared at her as she continued on with her stories and anecdotes. Over three years of events was told, and this was the first time I'd heard of any of it. It made me feel a bit left out; Aya had done a lot while she was gone. She was the girl who used to be so shy and reserved. The girl who I always thought would need me by her side to make any major decisions. That said girl from before was no more and she'd been dead for a while now, as far as I could see. Aya was now an independent woman who held many years of overseas experience tucked under her belt. I was proud of her, even more than before. She'd completely blossomed to the best version of herself; it's what I've always wanted for her.

"Ah, look at the time," Miyuu said, staring at her cell phone. It was about to be midnight. "I guess we should head home soon, huh, _anata_?"

"You _do_ still have a kindergarten class to watch tomorrow," Yamato said. I had almost forgotten that it was still a weeknight, with all the celebrations going on right now. "And plus, I have an early shift."

"Right, you need to sleep for two now!" Aya said, placing a delicate hand on Miyuu's belly. She was so damn cute.

"Aw man, we're calling it quits already?" Kotobuki complained. Of course she would, that girl, along with Kuroi, could stay awake all night.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. Yuuya and I will head home, too," Mami announced.

"Aya-chan, how will you get home?" Yuuya asked her. Yet, he was obviously making eye contact at me. Damn that Yuuya. He was always so slick.

"I'll probably just catch a cab. My new place is on the opposite side of town, away from everybody," she replied.

"Like hell," Ran said. "Cabs are expensive. And it's such a late hour; there's a tons of creeps and weirdos out right now."

"I'll be fine, really," she insisted. With my peripheral vision, I could see Yuuya tilting his head as if he were saying, _"Come on, dude! Now's your chance."_

I sighed inwardly. I guess it was now or never, right?

"I've got my car. I'll take you home," I suddenly blurted.

"W- What?" she said, turning to me with wide eyes. "It's okay, Rei-kun, I couldn't possibly—"

"I don't mind. And plus, I need to make up for my lateness," I said coolly, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Ah, o- okay. If you insist," she said, a hint of pink on her cheeks. So she still held that old blushing habit of hers, huh? Pretty cute.

I walked out of Palm Tree with her once she bade her goodbyes. Having her right beside me felt like the old days. She was so animated back in the cafe but was now quite shy and timid as she strolled beside me. Maybe she really did still hate me, after all. Maybe I shouldn't have offered to take her home. The last thing I wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable.

"So, medical school, huh?" I said, breaking the silence in the parking lot. "You're still following through with that plan, after all."

"Ah, yes. I'll start next year, so I'll just be working at a hospital till then," she explained. I sighed.

"I'm... glad," I said, stopping at my car.

"W- What?" she said as she paused at the passenger's side door.

"I'm glad you decided to come back," I spoke lowly as I looked at her.

"Ah... M- Me too," she stammered, looking down bashfully. I smiled. Same old Aya.

We got into the car and she told me her apartment's address. She explained how she just moved in this morning and had to crash at Kotobuki's place last night until the apartment was ready for her today. She hadn't unpacked yet, nor did she really have any furniture. I was almost tempted to ask her to stay at my place for the night but decided against it.

I inconspicuously looked over to her and was relieved to find her not paying any attention to me. She was staring out of the window at the passing buildings and lights with curious eyes. She must be taking in all the changes during the years of her absence. Sure, she hadn't been gone for that long but Tokyo was an ever-changing city. I looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly on top of her lap. How I wanted to just reach over and take her hand in mine. I restrained myself, with much effort.

"This is it," she announced as we pulled up to the complex's parking lot. "Thank you for taking me home, Rei-kun. You didn't have to do this."

She unbuckled her seat belt but, before she could gather herself and step out of the car, I had already walked to her side and opened the door for her. Her expression was shocked and, needless to say, adorable. Scarlet dusted over her cheeks, and I wasn't sure if it was due to her blushing or the alcohol from earlier tonight. I helped her out of my car with an outstretched hand, which she reluctantly took.

"Aya." I saw her flinch as I said her name. Did I still make her nervous? Or did she just hate me that much?

"Y- Yes?"

"Can we... talk?" I asked. I needed to seize this opportunity I had with her.

"What about?"

"About us. About that night you left."

 **o0o0o0o**

 _-Aya's POV- (flashback sequence within her thoughts.)_

Ah, that night. I knew that he would eventually want to speak about that night but didn't think he'd spring it on me so soon. I mean, I'd hardly even been home for a full twenty-four hours. I tried so hard to suppress the memory of that night many times, to no avail. It was dark, dreary, and rainy. Well, not at first. It began to downpour as we were both sitting in our usual cafe. I had my usual matcha latte, he had his usual cappuccino. Nothing out of the blue, nothing extraordinary. I was writing a few things down in my planner while he was on his phone. We were simply enjoying our final hours together.

"So you're all packed right?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. My flight is pretty early so I'm going to triple check my things tonight," I replied excitedly. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink."

"Don't forget your winter clothes. Germany can get pretty cold, I hear," he reminded me. It was his way of worrying. I smiled.

Actually, there were many things weighing on my mind at that point. I wanted to tell Rei sooner but I always backed out. I was still pretty much a coward back then, after all. I was afraid of how he'd handle my announcement.

I remember looking out at the dark sky and heavy rain. A storm was brewing. Who knew that it would actually act as a premonition for the events to follow.

"Rei-kun," I said nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hm?" he simply grunted. I saw it as a sign to go on.

"The pre-medical program that I'm transferring to in Berlin... is really prestigious," I said. "It's a miracle that I even got in, considering how competitive it is."

"Yes, I know. You've told me," he said. He was only half-listening, I could tell, by the way he continued to nonchalantly scroll through some news article on his phone. Nevertheless, I continued on. If I didn't say this now, it would never get out.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was wondering what you thought about me attending medical school... in Germany," I timidly explained. This got his full attention.

"In Germany? I thought your plan was to come back home for med school," he stated, a bit of surprise evident in his tone.

"Yes but I actually looked into the program over there and did a lot of research. Med school would be free for me if I stayed there and became fluent in the language. And I really mean one-hundred percent covered. I'd have a higher chance of being accepted if I stayed on their pre-med track and transitioned into their M.D. program," I said meekly, feeling his intense stare on me.

I agree, it was a bit uncalled for to have brought this all up the night before my flight... but I just couldn't find the courage to tell him until now. I thought it'd be easier for me to ask for his forgiveness rather than his permission.

"But that would mean another four or more years over there, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but... it's a really great opportunity. I mean, I was already going to be gone for three years to finish undergraduate work. What's another few years of medical school, right?"

"How about Tokyo U?" he asked skeptically. He knew I was looking into their program, too.

"Tokyo's medical program is great as well but that was before I found out about—"

"I've heard enough," he interrupted.

"W- What?" I asked, taken aback. I didn't expect this type of reaction from him. He was so supportive of my move to finish my undergraduate studies in Berlin, after all.

"I can see that this relationship is already not going to work," he blurted out, running a hand through his hair. I felt my heart breaking on the spot. Was this really happening?

"B- But, Rei-kun, we were going to keep trying when I left, right? What's different now?" I asked as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"The difference is that you'll be gone for, what, seven... _eight_ years?" he stated, closing his eyes deep in thought. He was obviously quite vexed from my proposition. "Do you really expect a person to wait that long? I..."

"You _what_?" I asked, on the brink of tears.

"I already had my doubts that we would even last the next three years with you gone. Or even the next year, for that matter."

He did? He had doubts? I was so certain that he was going to be supporting me, all the way. At least, that's how it seemed. I supposed that he was just forcing his support in the first place and that my idea to stay longer in Germany finally made him snap. I guessed that all the cards were on the table, now.

"I- I know it's a long time but I would definitely come back during the holidays and summers and—"

"It's not enough."

"But we should at least try—"

"What's the point when I already know how this is going to end? I can see I'm weighing you down."

"But you're not!" I said, getting the attention of some of the customers around us. I didn't care, though.

"This... This all might have been a mistake to start with," he said. His eyes reflected disappointment. His words were crushing me like a boulder. A bright flash of lightning lit up the dark sky for a split second. A roll of thunder growled soon after.

"Please..." I whimpered. I didn't know what else to say.

"Aya, I think we should break up," he spat. I felt a tear finally release itself onto my cheek.

"I don't want to break up," I whispered.

"We shouldn't have done this in the first place. What was even the point in pretending that this was going to work? We were kidding ourselves. It was a waste of time to try," he said, stinging me with his harsh words.

"W- Waste?" I see. So his true feelings were coming out now. I'm sorry, Rei. I'm sorry that I was making you feel like this this whole time. I was just thinking about myself all along, wasn't I? I was being so selfish that I didn't even notice his real feelings. I felt truly and utterly horrid. I really was the worst girlfriend.

"Sorry, Aya. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"You should have told me not to go, then," I cried silently. I wiped my wet cheeks with my sweater's sleeve.

"Do you really think you would have listened to me?"

I was silent. He was right. I would have gone, with or without his approval. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. This was the best thing for me, after all. And I guessed that this breakup was the best thing for us, right now.

I calmed myself down as I sat silently to dwell in my thoughts. I was so busy thinking up options for us to avoid breaking up... but maybe this was the only thing left for us to do. Maybe he was right.

"I- I need to go," I said, standing up and excusing myself. I couldn't bear to hear any more of this from him. He flinched at my sudden exit. Was he thinking about stopping me for a second? The thought that he would even think about doing it, even for just a split second, made me a bit happy. But, in the end, he never followed through.

I ran out of the cafe and into the pouring rain. I didn't have an umbrella but I didn't care. I let the freezing cold rain overtake my body. I looked back at Rei and saw him staring back out at me through the large, glass windows. That was the last time I ever saw his face. It looked like he may have been just a tad bit sad but it was probably only my wishful thinking.

I left the next morning without saying goodbye. It was for the best. I needed to move forward and facing him again after hearing all of that would surely be unbearable.

 _Goodbye, Rei. I'm sorry for everything._

In my mind, I wondered how he could say such cruel words. I wondered how anyone could say those types of things to another person and be able to move on. But over my years in Germany, I came to forgive Rei. In the end, it was never really his fault. I was asking too much of him to begin with. We were both young and he had a whole life ahead of him to experience. I didn't want to weigh him down with my selfish requests. And, so... I let him go.

Or so I thought.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _Back to Rei's POV_

"I... please, Rei-kun," Aya whispered, shying away from me and looking down towards the pavement. I wanted to hold her face; I wanted her to look me in the eyes as I apologized to her. I wanted her to hear it all. "That night was so long ago. I don't really want to talk about it right now—"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, interrupting her before I got too discouraged. I don't know if it was the beers from earlier that gave me the extra courage but, on a whim, I took hold of both of her hands in mine, gently caressing them. God, it felt so good to feel her warmth. I swore I'd never let her go ever again.

"What?" she asked, confusion marring her fair face. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, despite her quizzical disposition. She looked down at her hands in mine and felt relieved when she didn't pull herself away. Was there still a chance for me?

"That night. I'm sorry for saying any of it. I regretted it all as soon as I said it, but I knew I couldn't take it back. I really have no excuse... I know I really hurt you. I was so blinded by my emotions and doubt that day and ended up saying really hurtful things. I've been waiting to say my apology for over three years. I know you probably hated me after you left, that's why I wasn't angry that you didn't even want me to contact you."

I glanced up at her. I could tell that she was at a loss for words, so I continued on.

"You still probably hate me today, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that the apology is extremely late but just know that I've felt like shit for all this time. You don't have to forgive me at this moment but I hope you will eventually. I just really wanted to let you know," I managed to all finally say. It was as if all my years of mentally rehearsed apologies went in vain. At this point, I was just saying anything and everything that was on my mind.

"Rei-kun..." she whispered. I loved the way she said my name. It was simply music to my ears. I could hear her say it forever.

"I couldn't take it. When you said you were going overseas to finish university, I wanted to support you. I knew it was best for you to go. I tried my best to be strong but then when you brought up staying there for med school too, I went crazy. I snapped. I couldn't take the idea of not being with you for that long," I admitted, squeezing her hands slightly.

"I... I don't know what to say," she whispered after a period of silence. She was so close to me that I felt her warm breath hit my collarbone. She was close enough for me to kiss her but I didn't dare try that, no matter how much I wanted to.

"You don't have to say anything. I just really needed to get all that out," I stated. It felt as if a huge, overbearing weight had been relieved from my shoulders.

"I- I don't hate you," she said, suddenly.

"Really?" I asked, not really expecting her to say that. She didn't hate me? Even though she left me without a word? Even though she didn't acknowledge my existence for the past few years? She could have fooled me.

"Rei-kun, about that night before I left—"

"Oi, it really _is_ you," a woman's voice said from a few meters off. I looked off to the side and saw a figure coming out of a vehicle and making their approach towards me. As the person came closer, the light from the street lamps illuminated their face. A feeling of dread and the slightest bit of horror washed over me once I recognized who it was.

 _Shit_.

"You never showed up for drinks tonight, what the hell?" Asako's screetchy voice nagged at me. Her hands were on her hips. I saw her eyes dart down to my hands, which were still holding Aya's. She arched an eyebrow at the scene.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, offended by her presence.

"I've been calling you all night. I saw your car pass by while I was at a nearby gas station and wondered what you were up to."

"Asako. Not now," I simply stated. I looked at Aya— her face was confused, needless to say. She softly shook her hands from mine and I internally groaned. There couldn't possibly be a worse time for this wench to show up.

"So, what's the deal? You coming over again tonight?" she asked, making me want to be instantly swallowed by the ground beneath me. I couldn't believe she was saying all this shit in front of Aya. She was doing it intentionally, knowing Asako. "By the way, who's this?" Asako asked as she eyed Aya with a scrutinizing look.

"I'm Hoshino," Aya apprehensively introduced. No, Aya, don't even speak with this sub-human piece of trash.

" _You're_ Hoshino? _The_ Hoshino Aya?" Asako asked, amazed. Yeah, Asako knew of Aya. After all, I still had photos of us in my phone. I never got rid of anything that belonged to her.

"Ah, y- yes. I'm sorry, it seems I'm in the way of your business here," Aya apologized to me as she took a step back. Her eyes reflected a bit of hurt, as if she had just been slapped. Aya, don't leave. You've got it all wrong. God, what a terrible situation.

"Aya, wait, this isn't—" I tried to stop her from entering her apartment but she had already swiftly turned around.

"Goodnight, Rei-kun. I'll... see you around," she bade without looking back. I watched her back retreat, just like during that stormy night. Damn it. My luck is absolutely shitty. Guess this was the universe's way of returning my karma.

"Asako, what the hell?" I turned to her as soon as Aya was within her building.

"What? Did I do something?" she asked maliciously, shrugging and acting as if she hadn't just ruined a pivotal moment with the love of my life.

"Don't try to act all innocent," I spat. "You know Aya was my last serious girlfriend."

"How could I forget when all you do is murmur her name in your sleep? Well, sorry for intruding on your precious time with your beloved ex that you never got over," she said sarcastically. She wasn't the least bit sorry. As a matter of fact, it looked like she enjoyed ruining my life. "I can't believe Hoshino is back. I thought she left you for med school?"

"Just shut up, you don't know anything. Why the hell are you stalking and following me now?" I asked, annoyed beyond anything.

"I didn't stalk you, I just saw you. You weren't picking up my calls all night, so what was I supposed to do?" she said, rolling her eyes. "So are you staying the night or what?"

I rushed to my car, sighing with frustration. I didn't want to speak with this person ever again. I'm going to have to call my agency in the morning. My manager was probably going to be pretty furious with me for letting it get to this point with Asako. No matter how great she was at doing her job, I didn't want to work with this wench another day more.

"Answer me!" she shrieked.

"No. _This_ ends here, whatever the hell _this_ is," I spat. This really was the last straw; I'd had enough.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, offended.

"I don't recall you ever being mine to begin with," I replied, ducking into my car and slamming the door. "And I sure as hell was never yours."

"Rei, You jerk!" she shrieked, obviously angered by my statement. I didn't care, though. This woman meant nothing to me, even if she was my publicist. Now that Aya was back, nothing else mattered to me.

I sped away into the night without ever looking back. I hated leaving Aya on this note, especially since it was her first day home, but now that she was back in the country, I'd luckily have more encounters with her. I'd definitely be able to get my thoughts and feelings across. The thought of being able to see her again soon set my mind at ease.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter II — Okaeri**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Okaeri means welcome home. Please view your thoughts and comments! And happy new year to all!


	3. III — Past Lives

**Siopao:** _(1/19/2018)_ Hello all, I want to thank you endlessly for your support. Thanks to fan reiya, Guest, Cute Bubbles, and Maju for your wonderful reviews. Hope everyone had a great New Year. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

I'll be switching from Rei and Aya's POVs in this second chapter. We'll start with Aya's. Recall, this story is 3.5+ years post-series.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter III — Past Lives**

Something so small, yet so, very significant. Something so minuscule in size and, yet, it meant the entire world to some people. It graced my left hand with its dazzling shine for several weeks now, but it would no longer be part of me from this day forward. I regrettably slipped it off of my left ring finger and returned it to the man who gifted it to me, who now stood before me in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, truly heartbroken. It was a warm spring morning but I felt as cold as ice.

"Aya, why?" he asked in distress. He ran a large hand through his honey-brown hair and sighed in frustration. "You and I were supposed to start medical school in the fall. We had plans and everything to live together and... now you're backing out?"

"Just please try to understand, Kei," I pleaded.

"I just can't. Your education would be paid off here. You've already been accepted into the program here in Berlin. You have friends here. You have... _me_ ," he said the last part sadly, his eyes looking downcast.

 _Oh, Kei. This has already been so difficult. Please don't do this. I couldn't bear it._

 _"_ I'm sorry, Kei. I need to go back," I said, pained. I hated seeing him like this. He was such a sweet and caring person and deserved way better than this. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him.

"It's because of... _him_ , right?"

"It's not all about him, you know," I tried to defend myself, even though I didn't even entirely convince myself with that statement. I turned away to try and hide my flustered face. Kei could always see right through me.

"I know everything about you, remember?" he said, approaching me. He held my cheeks in his warm hands and lifted my face so that I was facing him. He was so beautiful, with his long eye lashes, deep forest-green eyes, and perfect nose. And, those lips... don't even get me started on his lips.

He then placed those said lips on mine, causing me to fall into a deep bliss. He was always so gentle with me, despite how long we've been together, as if afraid to break a fragile porcelain teacup. His kisses made me melt to this day but I was afraid it wasn't enough to make me change my mind.

"I love you, Aya," he whispered to me as he continued to hold my face after our kiss. He softly kissed my temple after his statement.

"I know," I whispered back. "I love you too, Kei." I meant it, I truly did. I loved him so much.

"So please, don't leave Berlin. Don't leave me." I could hear his strained voice. I didn't want him to cry. I would definitely break down, then.

"I... I'm so sorry, Kei," I apologized again from the bottom of my heart. I didn't know what else to say to him. All I could do was say sorry. I was being selfish again. Just like how I was being selfish with Rei. I really was a terrible person, huh?

"You already know, right? I've told you countless times, already. I knew from the first day I met you that I loved you," he said.

 _Please don't say those things._ I felt tears beginning to sting my eyes but I fought hard so that they wouldn't escape.

"Keisuke..." I whispered sadly.

"And I also knew that you could never love me like you loved him," he spoke softly as he looked longingly at the tiny platinum ring that I had just returned to him.

I woke up from my sleep, panting and with a thin layer of sweat on my forehead. Why did I just dream of my break up with Kei? That happened several months ago, already, back when I first told him that I had decided to go back to Japan for med school.

It was back on the first day of spring, I remembered the day. That day still was fresh in my mind and the memories flashed back like a movie reel. It was the last time I ever said _I love you_ to him. It was the day I broke his heart. It was the day I couldn't keep our promises of the future we had in mind.

It took a few months— actually, we didn't talk for the entire spring or summer— but he eventually began speaking to me again after that. He arrived to my apartment one week before my flight to relay his feelings and to make sure we could remain civil. I was relieved to find that he didn't hate me. In the end, he understood that I was probably really under a lot of stress and wanted to complete medical school in Japan. After all, home was where I wanted to practice and settle down in life. I was pretty sure he knew that I wanted to face Rei again. He never said anything else about it, though.

As I laid in my makeshift bed in my empty apartment, a tear silently left my eye. I didn't deserve Keisuke. He taught me so much over the years. He taught me how to be brave. He taught me how to love again. Ironically, he also indirectly taught me that my old love could never die. He was too good to me, even when all I could talk about in the beginning was Rei. I was the worst.

 _Rei..._

There was that woman from the other night. She kept asking him if he was going to stay over her place or not. She must have been his girlfriend. Ugh. Aya, you're so, so stupid. He has a girlfriend. He's moved on. Why can't you?

I hoped to God that I didn't come back home only to be heartbroken again. I came home to make amends and to set my karma right. I came home to fix broken bridges. I didn't expect anything extravagant, like Rei taking me back into his arms, as if it were some dramatic soap opera. I just wanted us to be friends again, even if that's all we'd ever remain as. Being friends with him would certainly be strange after all our history but it was something I was willing to settle for. Maybe then I could move on.

But why was he saying those things to me last night? He was _really_ apologizing, right? It wasn't all just a dream? I was pretty sure that he was being sincere.

So I still had a chance?

* * *

 _-Rei-_

I returned to her apartment complex three days later, seeing as it was my next day off. I woke up and got ready for my day, like it was any other one of my mornings. I wasn't planning on seeing her again so soon since I figured it'd be best to give her space to breathe as she settled back into Tokyo... but I just couldn't help it. The next thing I knew, I was in my car, already on my way to see her. After all, I wanted to clear up any misunderstandings from the other night with Asako.

I walked into the apartment building's lobby and instantly regretted my decision in showing up. I had no idea what her apartment number was, let alone what floor she was on. I didn't have her phone number, either. Did. she even have a new phone yet?

My thoughts were interrupted once I saw a man struggling to carry a large cardboard box towards the elevator. It seemed like he was having quite a hard time carrying it, so I approached the box and handled the side that was falling.

"Ah, thanks a lot!" he said, a thin layer of swear on his forehead.

"No problem. You need help bringing it up?" I asked, not really thinking much of it. I might as well do something productive while I was here, since I probably won't be able to figure out where Aya lived.

"Sure! Thanks!" he happily accepted.

We brought the heavy box into the elevator and the man pressed the button to take us to the fifth floor. Once we were there, we lifted the box down the hall to room 512. He knocked twice, confusing me a bit. Was this not his own apartment? Why was he knocking?

The door swung open and the face which was revealed took my breath away.

"Aya," I mouthed as I came face to face with her. She was so cute at the moment; her hair was in a carefree ponytail and she was wearing a loose, casual T-shirt with some German writing on it, along with some black running shorts. I'd never seen her dressed like that. It was quite attractive, actually.

"Miss, these are the new shelves you've ordered," the man said to Aya. She was also staring right at me, evidently surprised by my unprecedented presence. "Shall I go set them up for you?"

"Ah. Y- Yes, please. In the bedroom, along with the bed frame we set up earlier," she answered him a bit absentmindedly. I was sure that my presence gave her quite a surprise. The man went into the apartment to continue on with his duties, leaving me standing outside of the doorway. From inside, I could see another person setting up some type of wooden furniture... was it a dining table?

"Rei-kun," she spoke. "What are you doing here? How did you know my apartment number?"

"I didn't. I was just helping that man out since he seemed to be really struggling when I saw him in the lobby," I explained. "I had no idea he'd be going up to your room but I'm glad I lent a hand. I wanted to see you... but then realized I didn't know your apartment number."

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for helping him. I've been having furniture shipments come in all morning."

"Sorry for coming at a busy time," I said. "I just wanted to see if you'd... want to come out with me."

"E- Eh?" she chirped, her eyes widening slightly at my proposition.

"I know you're busy right now but maybe later tonight? We can get dinner," I said. I scratched the back of my neck in nervousness. That dumb habit again. She eyed me curiously.

"I... I don't know, Rei-kun," she said hesitantly as she looked off to the side.

"Please, Aya," I said. "It'll be my treat."

"Like... a date?" she sarcastically asked with a half-smile on her lips.

"Something like that," I said with a smirk.

"But what about your girlfriend? That woman from the other night, I mean..." she trailed off.

"I can assure you, Aya, that person was not my girlfriend. So please, go out with me tonight? For old times' sake?" I pleaded.

"Well... Oh, fine," she agreed. "I've missed Tokyo restaurants, anyway." I could jump with joy and kiss her right now but I obviously contained myself.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight. Oh, and," I said, digging into my jacket pocket and pulling out my phone, "put your number in my phone."

"Pretty straightforward today, aren't you?" she teased. Nevertheless, she took my phone and began inputting her phone number, to my relief. "See you tonight, then," she said as she handed my phone back.

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile on my face. "I'm looking forward to it."

 **o0o0o0o**

I arrived to her apartment later that night more nervous than I'd ever been for a date. Even while I was getting ready, I could already begin to feel my nerves acting up. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I guessed that I just really, really didn't want to screw this up with her. This was my last chance to make things right.

 _I'm here._ _Should I come up?_ I texted her as I sat in my car out in the parking lot.

 _No, I'll come down! Almost ready,_ she replied back within a minute. I smiled. Messaging her like this reminded me of my previous days with her.

I stepped out of my car and took in a deep breath of the cool autumn air. Stop freaking out, man. What the hell was wrong with me? I'd been on countless dates with Aya before. Granted, it was over three years in the past since it last happened. And I probably— no, for sure— didn't appreciate her as much back then. It was really true that you don't know what you've got till it's gone.

"Rei-kun," I heard a voice address me. I turned around and saw her looking as beautiful as ever. She always managed to take my breath away.

"Hey," I mouthed as I looked on at her. She was wearing a solid, sleek black dress that came up to just above her knees. The V cut was deep and the fit of the dress showed off her slim, yet curvy, figure. On her petite feet were high, burgundy pumps that matched the clutch she was holding onto. Her long, midnight hair was in subtle waves and her light makeup accentuated her fairy-like features. Again, she'd never dressed like this before but I didn't hate it. I was seeing sides to her today that I'd never seen before. She was utterly perfect and I just couldn't fathom how I ever let her go in the first place.

"Is it too dressy?" She asked, shaking me from my thoughts of her. "I could go change into something more casual."

"No," I quickly disagreed. "You look... amazing."

"Ah, t- thank you," she blushed as she turned away. Back in the day, it was rare and almost unheard of for me to give her compliments such as that. I wanted to shower her with everything she deserved, now. I wasn't going to screw this up.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I opened the passenger door for her.

"Un," she nodded with a smile.

The drive was fairly brief with some small talk. I asked her about how things went with the furniture shipments. She pretty much had all the necessities now, like a bed, sofa, and kitchen table. She shared a few more light stories about Germany, as well. Really, I was just enjoying her company. I wanted to make everything about _her_ tonight.

We arrived to the restaurant and were seated right away, since I put in a reservation earlier. Our table was lit by a candlelight and there was a bottle of wine already waiting for us.

"This place is really nice," she commented once we put our orders in. She looked around curiously at the intricate lighting and vibrant paintings on the walls.

"Yeah," I replied. "It just opened not too long ago. I met the owner through one of my agents."

"Ah. Your modeling agents," she said, intrigued. "I can't believe how popular you've become. You're much more than just a local celebrity now, huh?"

"I don't even think about it anymore," I replied, scratching the back of my neck. She giggled cutely.

"I see it really is hard to break old habits," she said, gesturing to my form. I quickly placed the hand that was just scratching my neck on top of the table.

"I suppose so," I replied with a small, crooked smile. She really remembered that small detail about me?

We ate quickly, enjoying the unique French-inspired cuisine, and shared more stories over the bottle of wine. We sat there for several hours, just talking and catching up. It had been such a long time since I genuinely enjoyed myself like this. I hadn't even noticed how much time was going by. It was as if only she and I existed in this world.

At some point, I did ask her about any relationships she had back in Germany. To my astonishment, she only mentioned one person: a guy named Keisuke. It stung a bit hearing about her lengthy and close relationship with him but I wanted to know everything that she experienced.

"So why did you _really_ come back?" I asked curiously after starting up more conversation with her.

"What do you mean? I- Isn't it obvious that I was just really homesick? And, plus, no other country's medical programs can really compare to Japan's, am I right? Everything here is state of art," she tried to say, twirling a thick strand of her dark locks with her index finger.

"Aya, I know you. Your real reason?" I tried to pry.

"Ah, what do you mean by real reason? O- Oh! It's pretty late," she said, eyeing her watch. She was trying to change the subject, obviously. I sighed. I guess I'd have to let it go this time. "Time really flew by quick, huh? I think I'll go and use the restroom."

She stood from her seat and stumbled a bit. I caught her arm before she could fall over.

"O- Oh, I'm sorry," she said as I held her up. Her face was flushed from the wine. "I think I had a glass too many."

"Don't worry about it, Aya. I'll take you home."

"Thank you," she said, touching her head. "Can we walk around the area for a bit? I think I need some air."

"Of course."

Despite it already being pretty late in the evening, the area was still fairly lively. We were located in a busy part of Tokyo that had many restaurants and bars so, naturally, many citizens would still be out and about to enjoy their weekend.

"I'm sorry again," she spoke quietly. "I feel a bit embarrassed. I guess I wasn't keeping track of how much I had to drink."

"Don't be. I might tease you for being such a lightweight from now on, though." She laughed at my comment.

"Tonight was... _nice_. Thank you for taking me out, Rei-kun," she said.

"I hope that I'll get more chances to keep taking you out," I boldly said as I walked beside her. "Is that okay?"

"Eh?" she chirped, stopping in her tracks and looking right at me. I stopped as well, looking at her with serious eyes.

"Aya. I know you just got back. You haven't even fully settled in yet and I know there's so much on your plate right now. But the truth is, I want to keep seeing you again. I want us to—"

" _You!_ " a woman's voice shrieked from across the road. I averted my eyes to her and groaned inwardly once I realized who it was.

 _Shit. Not again, Asako. Would she ever leave me alone?_

She marched across the street with a look of pure rage on her face. She then took Aya's small wrist and pulled on it tightly.

"Ngh," Aya cringed at the sudden pain. I looked on at the scene in frustration and disbelief; what the hell was even happening right now?

"You think you can just march back into Japan and steal Rei back?" Asako shouted into Aya's face. Onlookers stopped to watch the scene.

"Asako, what the hell?!" I reprimanded, angered by her behavior. She was obviously very drunk, I could smell it on her skin. She must have just come out of one of these bars. I totally forgot that she liked to drink in this area on the weekends. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless.

"Shut up, Rei! I'll deal with you later," she growled at me.

"I have no idea what you're even talking about," Aya said, confusion and appall painted on her face.

"Stop acting innocent, you man-stealing bitch!" Asako shrieked as she continued to grip Aya's wrist. "Well, little miss perfect, I'm here to tell you that you're just another girl on Rei's hitlist. Let's see if you last any longer than a few weeks, what with his infamous track record!"

"Asako—" I began to say but then stopped once I saw Aya's next action.

In a flash, Aya's free hand slapped Asako's cheek, causing it to turn bright crimson. Asako released Aya's wrist right away and clutched her reddening face, obviously shocked from the blow that she just received.

"W- Why you—!?"

"Stop this," Aya said sternly. "I have no idea what you want with me but if you don't stop following me and Rei-kun around, I'll get the police involved very quickly."

"W- What? Are you threatening me?" Asako asked, dumbfounded. "Do you have any idea who I am?" I could tell she was scared, though. Let's just say this wouldn't be the first time she's been seen drunkenly disturbing the peace.

"I don't care who you are and, yes, I am threatening you. And it's a very real threat, too, so I would turn away before I call the cops right now. I have extremely tight connections with some very big names in the Shibuya police department." Of course, she was probably referring to her connection with Kotobuki.

"Why... ugh," Asako said, biting her lip in frustration. "You'll regret this!" she said as she turned around and stomped away.

"Oh, I'm sure," Aya said with sarcasm as she watched Asako drunkenly cower towards a cab.

She turned to me with a solid expression, as if she had just finished taking care of business. I couldn't do anything but just stare at her, a bit stunned at what just occurred before my very eyes. Aya was... _different_. It wasn't bad, though. In fact, I kind of liked it.

"Well?" she asked me, an eyebrow raised and her hands on her small hips.

"W- Well?" I repeated, a bit lost.

"Can you please explain why I've seen that woman twice already when I haven't even been home for one whole week?" she demanded, quite irritated. I wanted to laugh at her cute expression but knew I probably shouldn't. I had just never seen her act this way before. It was really entertaining.

"Aya, I can explain. Just please don't get angry," I said, throwing up my hands in defeat. "I don't want to hide anything from you."

She sighed, almost in an exasperated manner.

"Rei-kun, I'm not the same Aya that left Tokyo almost four years ago. We're adults, now. You can tell me anything, I won't be angry or sad," she said, now calming down. "What you did while I was gone is out of my hands."

"Okay, just... not here," I said, looking around. "I'll take you home, first."

"Good idea," she agreed. "Before that wench comes back. I'll make us some tea."

 **o0o0o0o**

"So, she's kind of my publicist. I suppose you can say we kind of dated but I never considered her my girlfriend. She was obsessed with me," I said, wrapping up my explanation to Aya. We sat at her dining room set that had just shipped earlier that day. I felt a bit happy to know that I was probably the first guest to use it.

"Ah. I knew she looked familiar. I think I've seen her in the tabloids..." Aya said as she placed her index finger on her chin.

"You read the tabloids? Concerning _me_?" I asked, teasing her a bit.

"T- That's not it! F- Forget I said anything! It's not like you were the only one who had relationships during all this time," she quickly tried to cover up as she stuck out her tongue in a childish way. She was blushing a bit and looked flustered. It made me chuckle, in spite of me.

"At any rate, I've already spoken to my manager and she's as good as fired. Especially with what she did tonight," I reassured. "What she did was totally unacceptable."

"Okay, but... how about the rest of them?" she asked timidly, encircling the rim of her teacup with her thumb. I arched an eyebrow.

"The rest of who?" I asked for clarification.

"Your... _you know_ ," she coughed slightly to clear her throat and looked into her cup of tea, "your _other_ exes. Won't they come, too? Especially if I'm seen with you? Seems like they still remember me from our high school days while you did local modeling. Well, that Asako person did, at least..."

I looked on at the girl before me. She still had her insecure ways about her, seeing her current disposition. I couldn't really blame her, though. If it was true that Aya did read the tabloids concerning me, then she must have known of the other girls I've been with for the past two years. Those articles could get pretty graphic, too, from what I could remember. I didn't want her to have that type of image of me. I didn't want her to think I was a womanizer or anything of that sort, despite what Asako said.

"Aya," I mouthed softly, my eyes softening. I reached over the table and took hold of both her hands in mine. They felt so warm from her holding onto the teacup. "I'm sorry. I can't say that I'm proud of who I was while you've been gone. My morals weren't too righteous and I went through a dark time without you. I can't do anything to take any of it back or erase those mistakes from my past but I promise that you don't have to worry about anyone else anymore... because..." I trailed off, trying to find my words.

"Rei-kun?" she whispered when I didn't continue. I stared into her large brown eyes and melted right into them. She made me feel like I was home.

"Well, because I only have eyes for you," I finally managed to spit out. "I was trying to tell you this after dinner, before we were so rudely interrupted, but... Aya, I want us to try again."

"W- What?" she asked, eyes wide as saucers.

"I want to court you, again. The correct way, this time." I sat up from my seat and knelt down in front of her in order to be closer. I never let go of her hands, though. "I told myself that if you ever came home that I'd try again," I said, never looking away from her eyes. I wanted her to see the sincerity in mine.

"I— Are you— This is a joke right?" she stammered. She was clearly caught off guard.

"No, I'm being completely serious. You don't have to say yes right away. Just let me do what I need to do and you can make your decision," I spoke softly.

"Rei-kun, I- I don't know..." she said, looking away from me. There was a lot clouding her mind, I could tell. She was doubting me; she probably thought I wasn't being sincere. "Maybe there was a reason... that we didn't work out," she whispered.

"And maybe there's a reason you came home," I replied as I tried catching her gaze once again.

"Yes, but—"

"Please, Aya," I begged earnestly. "At least consider it." I rubbed the tops of her hands with my thumbs and looked sternly into her eyes. _Please_.

"I...," she said, trailing off. She then sighed and then smiled shortly after. "I can't believe this is happening... but, what the hell? Fine, okay," she finally agreed, shaking her head and smiling to herself.

"You won't regret it," I reassured as I took her into my arms.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter III — Past Lives**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please continue to leave your amazing reviews and let me know what you think. Your reviews keep me going.


	4. IV — Together

**Siopao:** _(2/14/2018)_ Thanks for waiting for my update. Been real busy with exams but here's the next chapter of Rainy Way Back Home. Thank you so much to the three who reviewed, fan reiya, Zi Crack Shipper, and guest. Please continue to support me!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter IV — Together**

 _-Aya-_

I laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. I heard the bustling of the day outside my apartment window, yet I remained idle. I'd been awake for almost an hour now, just tucked into my sheets, marinading in my own thoughts.

Rei... did he really tell me that he wanted to court me? He wants to date _me_? It already happened several days ago but I still couldn't believe what my ears heard that night. My high school sweetheart was in my apartment, literally on his knees, begging for a second chance. I must have looked like a dense idiot, just sitting there with my mouth agape. I really couldn't believe what I was hearing.

When I returned to Japan, my intentions were purely to cast my burdens and baggage aside. My past conflict with Rei was weighing me down when it came to moving on with my life; I knew this from my previous relationship with Keisuke. There was no way I could fully and wholly love another man as long as Rei occupied my heart, and it wasn't fair. It was unfair to me and, most of all, it was unfair to Keisuke.

Rei asked me what my real reason for coming back was but I was too embarrassed to say it out loud. I immediately regretted not telling him, since now I'd have to awkwardly bring it up in another conversation. It was just too much for me to say _"I came home because of you,"_ at that exact moment in the restaurant. I thought that the wine from dinner would have given me the extra courage to say it but it made me even more nervous, instead.

I wanted to make amends. I wanted us to be civil again. Sure, a part of me always wondered what it would be like if he and I had never broken up... but even just making up as friends would have definitely set my heart at ease. I didn't expect much else from Rei, after all. However, in place of that reconciliation, I received a totally unexpected confession. Rei confessing to me? It was unheard of. I didn't take into account that perhaps he had never lost feelings for me, either.

Despite still loving him, I felt unsure that night of his confession. A tremendous part of me wanted to scream _"yes"_ and instantly leap into his arms. However, that pesky whisper in the back of my overworrisome mind was hesitant in taking up his offer.

I felt guilt. I held my left hand above me and looked at my bare ring finger. Rei didn't know the full truth and I felt guilty. Would he still feel the same if he knew?

I finally found the motivation to crawl out of bed and head into the shower to clear my thoughts. I needed to focus on the task at hand. Today would be my first day of working as a lab tech in the nearby hospital. This was to help me gain a better edge when I enrolled into Tokyo's medical program next year. I definitely needed to make a good first impression. After all, I could be meeting future colleagues and mentors.

I got out of the shower, blow-dried my hair, did some light makeup, and got dressed in some _glamorous_ blue scrubs. I checked my phone before I left and saw that I had one message. My heart skipped a beat as I unlocked my phone to see who the sender was. I felt a bit embarrassed to find that it was only Ran. I mean, why was I expecting Rei?

 _Hey chica! I'm throwing a baby shower for Miyuu and my bro this weekend! Swing by my parents' place at 5 PM sharp, it's going to be a surprise so don't be late. You still remember how to get there, right?_ The upbeat message was followed by several enthusiastic emoticons and I smiled at her usual energetic attitude.

 _Yes, I still remember. I'll be there. Can't wait!_ I also inserted my share of emoticons, though in much less quantity than hers.

I left my apartment and rushed for the bus stop. I was feeling optimistic; hopefully it would be a good first day for me.

 **o0o0o0o**

I walked out of the hospital in a much different mood than from when I entered. I exhaled deeply as I strolled out of the automatic sliding doors. Today was mainly an orientation day but it was still pretty intense. I was stationed in the emergency department and everything was so hectic and fast-paced. I thought I would be able to handle the atmosphere but it turns out that I'd need a few more days to get fully adjusted. My supervisors were nice enough, at least.

"Day one complete," I said to myself. I started to walk towards the bus-stop until I heard a voice call out to me from the opposite direction.

"Aya." I knew that deep, velvety voice. My heart skipped a beat as I turned towards his direction.

"Rei-kun?" I said as I spun around to face him. He was leaning against his parked car with his arms crossed. Dammit, was there another person on Earth who was cooler than him?

"How was your first day?" he asked as I walked closer towards him.

"It was... interesting," I said truthfully. "But what are you doing here?"

"You told me you'd be finished around this time so I came to get you," he stated nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to, honestly," I said, a bit surprised. "I'm fine with catching the bus."

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to come," he said, scratching the back of his neck. It was always a cute habit of his, I'll admit. "I wanted to see you. I— er, I missed you."

This caused me to elicit a small giggle from my lips.

"We were together just the other night," I laughed.

"Yeah but I haven't seen you for years. We need to make up for lost time," he said smoothly. This made me giggle once more.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Hungry?"

"A bit, yeah," I nodded. "No fancy restaurants, though. I look grotesque in these scrubs."

"Don't worry, I think there's a ramen place nearby. We could just walk over," he offered. "And the scrubs are a nice touch, in my opinion. Blue suits you." I think he was being sarcastic so I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Ramen sounds perfect. I've missed authentic ramen so much," I said as I held my hand over my stomach. "Ah, by the way, Rei-kun."

"Hm?"

"Did you also get the invite to Miyuu and Yamato-san's surprise baby shower this upcoming weekend?"

"I did. Kotobuki messaged me this morning."

"I- I see," I stammered a bit. My cheeks started building up with a pinkish hue, to my demise.

"Is that all?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I wanted to ask if... if you wanted to go together," I boldly proposed, playing with the hem of my scrubs. "Maybe we could even shop for a gift before we headed over?" He chuckled lowly in response.

"Of course."

I smiled. If we were going to start dating again, I might as well do it the correct way this time around, right? I didn't want to be meek and shy around him anymore. After all, we were adults now. I didn't want to be the reserved Aya that he once knew in high school and our first year of university. I wanted to give him my all.

And to do that, I guess that I would eventually have to tell him the truth about my past... right? I hoped that somewhere within me, I would find the courage to do so. I needed to be honest with him if we were going to seriously work this relationship out. I took in a deep breath and parted my lips. Just spit it out now, Aya, before you lose your nerve. Rei deserves the truth. It'll only be harder to say the longer you wait.

"Actually, Rei-kun, there was something that I—"

"Otohata! Over here!" a man's voice called out from a small distance away and interrupted my speech. I looked over and it was a stranger wearing a blue cap and holding a nice, professional camera.

"Shit," Rei mumbled as he also looked over towards the man.

"Who is it?" I asked, confused.

"Paparazzi," Rei grunted.

Ah, I had almost forgotten that Rei really blew up in his modeling career, even though he only did it part-time. He was still a big name with a huge fan base, especially here in Tokyo. It seemed really impressive to me that even paparazzi would be following him around like this. I guess I was in the presence of a national celebrity, huh?

"Otohata!" the man yelled again as he steadily approached us. "Who's that? Your new girlfriend? Is it true that you fired your publicist?"

"I'm not answering any questions right now," Rei replied, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Can I at least get a close up shot, then?" the man asked eagerly as he held his camera towards his face.

"No," Rei firmly replied, but it was to no avail.

The man was already about to take our picture but, suddenly, I felt Rei's hand hold onto the back of my head. He softly pushed my face towards his chest in attempts to hide me from the camera. Luckily, it worked. The man wasn't able to get a good photo of my face due to Rei's quick action.

I blushed madly at his touch. I was so small compared to him— the tip of my nose was pressed against his firm torso. One of his hands stayed on the back of my head while the other snaked around my back. I felt so warm and protected within his strong hold like this. I took in a scent of his cologne... he still smelled the same as he did those many years back. I suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia engulfing me and smiled against his chest.

"No photos," Rei snapped at the paparazzi. "If you want an interview, set it up with my manager."

"Ah... sorry, Otohata," the man apologized. I bet he felt sorry that he ever crossed Rei's path, now. Rei still had an icy reputation, from what I could see. The man then scampered away, leaving us in peace. I looked up to see what kind of expression was on his face. It wasn't annoyance, as I'd initially expected. Instead, Rei looked... worried?

"I'm sorry, Aya," he said as he released his hold on me.

"What for?"

"I don't want you to get involved in all my publicity so that's why I suddenly held you like that," he explained.

"I know. It's okay, Rei-kun," I spoke softly, understanding his concern.

"I never want to get you involved in that part of my life. It's already too late for me but I'll try to keep your life private," he said, looking at me with such meaningful eyes. "I'll protect you, okay?"

"O- Okay," I whispered, looking down at the ground and blushing. Hearing him say that made me feel like I already belonged to him.

"Let's eat?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes," I said with a nod, suddenly forgetting about my initial resolve to confess the truth to him. I guess it would have to wait for another time.

We walked on the path towards the ramen place once again, as if nothing had happened. Being with him like this felt so satisfying to me. We weren't doing anything special in particular but, still, it felt refreshing.

"Aya," he spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"Can I... hold your hand?" he asked meekly. I smiled softly at his request.

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't want to overstep any boundaries," he explained. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to do."

"Rei-kun..." I whispered. He was being so, immensely considerate. I couldn't help but feel like we were innocent high schoolers again. I held out my right hand for him to take. "Of course it's okay. We're dating now, right?"

Maybe I took for granted the times that we used to hold hands like this in the past, or maybe I just really don't recall what it felt like back then... But I swore that holding hands with him like this, no matter how simple the act might seem, was truly one of the most wonderful feelings to ever wash over me.

 **o0o0o0o**

"Aya! You made it!" a person no other than Ran herself loudly yelped as she opened the door to her parents' home. If I wasn't mistaken, she was still living here along with Sayo. Hopefully, I'd be able to see the youngest Kotobuki today, too.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss such a momentous event," I laughed.

"Ah, Rei's here, too," Ran spoke as she looked behind me.

"Yo," Rei coolly greeted.

"What a surprise that you actually showed up, for once," Ran joked as Rei and I crossed the threshold.

"Shut up," Rei sneered. I couldn't help but giggle. I couldn't believe that I used to be jealous of those two back in high school. I sure was a trip back then, huh? He immediately went to go sit on the couch with Tatsuki and Towa while I continued to walk along with Ran towards the kitchen. I also saw Mami and Yuuya in the living room speaking with Ran's parents. I would definitely have to greet them later on.

"Wine?" Ran offered.

"We're drinking already? Miyuu and Yamato-san aren't even here yet," I said.

"Miyuu can't drink anyway, so what's the point?" Ran brought up. I shrugged in defeat; I supposed she was technically correct in that logic. She handed me a glass of white wine, despite my initial refusal.

"Ah, where should I put this?" I asked Ran as I held out a large, gift-wrapped box. Inside was a set of travel bottles along with some cute bibs, hats, and mittens. "It's from me and Rei."

"From you _and_ Rei?" she repeated as she arched an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, now that you mention it... You two arrived here together."

"Y- Yes," I confirmed nervously.

"And you bought this gift together... meaning, you two have been hanging out?" she asked with a raised voice.

"Ran, it's not a big deal!" I said, trying to hush her. "He and I have just been... catching up."

"Oh, really? Is that all?" she asked slyly.

"Yes, I promise."

"I wonder what your definition of catching up is," she teased. "Maybe it involves a bed?"

"No!" I said louder than I would have liked. Ran obviously was getting much enjoyment out of this, seeing as though she couldn't stop laughing at my frustration.

"Fine, I won't pry. In any case, whatever's going on, I'll support it. Rei hasn't been the same with you gone. I really think you can bring him back," she spoke sincerely.

"Is that Aya-ppe, datchu!?" a girlish voice suddenly called out. It was Sayo, who was accompanied by Masato and Naoki. They all suddenly rushed into the kitchen at the sight of my presence and immediately tackled me all at once.

"Aya-ppe! You're back!" Masato yelped as he clung onto me.

"My Aya-Aya! You're even more beautiful than I remembered!" Naoki cried as he took hold of my hand.

I laughed at these not-so-small kids. Masato and Naoki were towering over me, at this point. I recalled them being so fun and energetic like this back then, too. I was glad to see that they had all remained friends and stayed just as enthusiastic, despite growing up a bit. If my math was correct, then they would all be in their first years of college right now. I suddenly felt extremely old, even though I knew that I was being pretty ridiculous.

"Everyone, Yamato-san's car is pulling up out front," Yuuya said eagerly as he peered out of the windows.

"Dim the lights!" Mami said in a hushed voice. Sayo fulfilled the action, seeing she was the closest one to the light switch.

"Guys, hide!" Ran commanded as she ducked behind the kitchen counter. She took my wrist and pulled me down along with her.

We heard keys jingling in the keyhole as well as some muffled chatter.

"I swear, my parents can be pretty hopeless, sometimes. I mean, what's with calling us so suddenly to fix their computer? They need to get with the times," Yamato's deep voice said from the other side of the door. Everyone managed to stifle in their giggles and laughter.

"Oh, anata, don't be like that," Miyuu's sweet voice chimed. "It's always so nice spending time with my lovely in-laws."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Ran's mother wiping a tear from her eye with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Why's it so dark in here? I'm pretty sure they're home," Yamato said as the door creeked open.

Once the door swung open completely, we all sprang up from our crouching positions while Sayo turned on the lights. Yuuya, Masato, Naoki, and Tatsuki had some pop streamers that they had just released from their canisters. Instantly, fun-colored confetti and streamers flew into the air, leaving the young couple to stand their in mild shock.

"Surprise!" we all yelled in unison, filling the room with laughter.

"W- What is this?" Miyuu asked as she looked all around at the lovely baby shower decorations. They were a combination of pink and blue, since we didn't know the gender of the baby yet. Ran had the results in an envelope and the purpose of this party was to reveal the secret. I was pretty excited, I wasn't going to lie.

"It's a baby shower for you and bro!" Ran said excitedly as she ran up to hug her sister in-law. "Surprised you, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I really had no clue!" Miyuu laughed, her cheeks pink. "You completely got us."

"I knew something was fishy with that phone call, dad," Yamato said as he looked over to his laughing parents.

"Well, we wanted to do something big. It's our first grandchild, after all," the great chief detective said with a low rumble of his laugh.

From across the lively room, I met Rei's deep cobalt eyes. I smiled at him and he returned a small one back. Yuuya, who was beside him, teasingly dug an elbow into his best friend's side. Rei responded with an annoyed face and a small shove. I laughed at their banter; it was as if they hadn't changed at all from high school.

The night continued on with greetings, music, games, and, of course, food. Ah, not to mention drinking. Actually, lots and lots of it. Even Ran's parents had their fair share and ended up drunkedly singing a happy song on karaoke along with Tatsuki and Yuuya. There was a cute cake, there was a session of gift unraveling, and there was some crying involved during Miyuu's heartfelt speech about friendship and motherhood. It brought a tear to my eye, for sure. She was going to be such a wonderful mother.

Then, finally, it was time for the gender reveal.

"I have the results from your last ultrasound in this box!" Ran shouted as she placed a large cube-shaped box in the middle of the room. "I know you told me to keep it a surprise until a little bit later on but I thought this surprise party would be the perfect chance. Any objections?"

"Nope!" shouted the entire room.

"Eh, I think she was talking to the couple, guys," I stated.

"Ah. Makes sense," Tatsuki said, scratching his head.

Miyuu and Yamato looked at each other in a loving manner. Their love truly was one of the purest and most genuine I'd ever seen. I smiled as I looking on at them; I envied them and supported them all at once.

"Anata?" Miyuu whispered. "What do you think?"

"I say why not," Yamato stated with a gentle smile. Miyuu nodded.

"Un, I was thinking the same thing," she agreed happily. "Let's open the box!"

Cheers erupted from everyone around the room as the couple placed their hands on the large box. On the count of three, they both pried open the lid and, at once, various balloons were released from within the box's contents and floated up towards the cieling.

"Ah! Pink balloons?" Miyuu whispered, her eyes wide with complete joy.

"We're having a baby girl, Miyuu," Yamato cheered as he held his dainty wife.

"Oh, anata, I'm so glad," she cried happily as she was engulfed in his arms.

As I looked on at the couple in front of me, I knew for a fact that their child would be the luckiest baby girl to have such amazing parents. Yamato and Miyuu definitely deserved each other. They were two souls who were created for one another, and no one else. Once again, I looked over at Rei. I blushed when I realized that he was already looking at me.

Was there also someone like that for me on this planet? Could he possibly be staring at me at this exact moment? A large part of my heart truly longed that the answer to my own question was yes.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _-Rei-_

I slid out of the back door and into the wooden back porch of the house. It was getting a bit stuffy inside with the celebrations and drunk commotion going on. Also, I hadn't seen Aya for a good while and figured where she might be, seeing as I couldn't locate her anywhere else within the house.

"Hey," I said as I saw her slim frame leaning against a wooden railing. She was staring out into the darkness, at nothing in particular. There weren't really many stars in the sky; it made sense, since we were in Tokyo, after all.

"Oh, Rei-kun," she said in surprise as I walked over towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Out for some air?"

"Yeah, seems like I had quite a bit of wine again. I sure don't know when to quit, right?" she laughed cutely. I shook my head at her carelessness.

"Lightweight," I snickered. She playfully hit my arm, and that's when I noticed how cold her hands were. I could see why, since it was currently in the middle of autumn and she had no sweater on. She must have left it inside the house.

" _Please_. I saw you staggering a bit after those beers you had earlier," she teased.

"I don't recall that at all," I denied. Okay, I was a bit tipsy at the moment, I'll admit that much. Yuuya and Kuroi always tried to get competitive with drinking when the three of us were all together. Probably not the greatest idea.

"Well, what brings _you_ out here?" she asked.

"Just figured a certain girl would be out here."

"Ah, is that so?" she asked. I smiled slightly as I took hold of her hand, which was resting on the railing.

"You're cold."

"A bit," she agreed. "But I'm okay with it. I actually kind of like the—"

Before she could continue, I took the chance to embrace her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let them rest on her flat stomach. My head rested against hers; I was so close that I could smell the scent of her floral shampoo. She was so small in my arms. Was she always this thin?

"R- Rei-kun?" she squeaked in surprise. I felt her tense up a bit.

"Is this okay?" I whispered. "Can I hold you like this?" My lips were just beside her ear. I felt her shiver but I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the cold air.

"Y- Yes but... what if someone sees us?" she asked. I could only see her ears from this angle and was able to tell that they were beet red. She was so damn cute.

"I closed the door behind me, no one knows we're here," I stated. "They're all too drunk, anyway." I deepened my hold on her body. She was so warm, now. I could hold her like this all night and not tire of the feeling she gave me.

"Rei-kun... what are we doing?" she asked softly.

"Eh? Well, I guess I'm just holding you while you stand out here and—"

"No," she interrupted. "I mean... our relationship," she clarified. "What I meant was... do you really want to be with me again?"

"I told you already, didn't I? I'm serious about this, Aya," I stated. "I'm serious about _you_."

"B- But—" her voice quivered. Before she could continue, I spun her around to have her face me.

"But, _nothing_. Aya, I want to make you mine again," I spoke lowly, looking straight into those wide chestnut eyes of hers. "And I want to be yours again, too, if you let me."

Her mouth was agape and I took the chance to brush my thumb across her lower lip, causing the shade of red on her cheeks to deepen a bit. I smiled at her reaction to my touch. I don't think I'd ever get tired of it.

"There's just so much that's happened, so much I need to say," she said. She seemed troubled. Something heavy was weighing on her mind, I could sense it. Was she doubting me, again?

"We have time. We don't need to rush. I'm content with just being here with you, like this," I said, calming her down a bit. I held her face in mine and smiled when she leaned into the warmth of my hands.

"Me, too," she said with a small smile.

"Then let's just stay like this." I dropped my hands down to hold both of her small hands in mine. I gave them a small squeeze to let her know I was being sincere.

"Rei-kun..." she whispered. A troubled expression marred her perfect face.

"Yes?"

"There's something else I've been meaning to tell you. If we're going to do this for real, there's something I really need to say," she whispered hesitantly.

"What is it?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"I probably should have told you earlier but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I- I haven't been completely honest..."

"I can handle it," I said truthfully. However, hearing the serious tone of her voice made my insides feel like they were being squeezed.

"Back in Germany... I told you that I was in a relationship," she said.

"I remember, you told me the other night during our dinner." Where was this heading?

"But that's not all. We... Th- That is, well, Keisuke and I were," she stammered, trying to find her words.

"Yes?" I said patiently.

"We- we were engaged," she finally spat out. I froze in my place.

"You... what?" I asked in disbelief. I felt my heart sink just a tiny bit.

I was completely thrown off-guard. Aya was engaged? I know I had my fair share of past relationships while Aya was gone, if you even want to call them that, but nothing was serious enough to warrant a proposal. I never loved anyone else after Aya. It hurt a bit knowing how involved she was with that guy.

"The engagement only lasted about one month before I returned the ring to him. I never even told Ran or Miyuu about it because... w- well, because I had no true intentions of really marrying Keisuke, as bad as that sounds. I just knew that it wasn't going to work out from the start." She turned her head away in embarrassment and I could tell that her cheeks were flushed red.

"Why did you say yes to his proposal in the first place?" I asked. I wasn't angry, I truly just wanted to know her reasoning. I continued to hold onto her hands to assure her that it was okay to keep talking. I wanted her to be open with me, about anything and everything. I wanted her to trust me again.

"It's a stupid reason... but I really cared for him. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He asked me in front of all our friends and I just felt compelled to accept his proposal at the time. Kei was a really special person to me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings," she admitted. "Even though in the end, I must have hurt him even more. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have said yes, I know that now."

"Nothing is your fault. I'm sure that he—"

"I couldn't marry him because of you," she suddenly blurted, looking me in the eye once again. Once more, she caused me to stand frozen in my place.

"W- What?" I asked. "Because of me?" I didn't understand what she meant. What did I have anything to do with her previous relationship?

"I knew I couldn't marry Keisuke because... because deep down in my heart," she whispered, looking softly into my eyes, "I knew I still loved you, Rei-kun."

"Aya..." I whispered. I was rendered speechless, for the first time in a long while.

"I thought I loved Keisuke, and I did... but it was different. I thought that we could marry and live a normal life in Germany. The other night, you asked me for my real reason for coming back home. It wasn't because I was homesick. It wasn't because of medical school, or anything like that. It was because of _you_ ," she admitted. "I realized that I could never love anyone else the way that I loved you.

I came back home because I wanted to put our past behind us and make amends. Maybe then, I could finally move forward and fully entrust my heart to someone else. I realize now, after all this time... that I still can't let you go. Especially now that I know your feelings towards me."

I raised both of my hands and held her warm, flushed face. I couldn't find the words to say right now. I was happy, because I knew she still had genuine feelings for me— enough feelings to warrant her return into my life. I was also a bit heartbroken, knowing that she could have mistakenly married another man. I didn't even want to think about permanently losing her like that.

I looked at her face and thought that, even though her expression was so sullen, she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on. Looking at her made me realize that none of it mattered; _her_ past, _my_ past, and everything else. The only thing that mattered now was this second chance that we finally had to do it all again. I was at a loss for words at the moment but there was still one thing left that I could do.

"Aya," I whispered coarsely as my heart rate increased its pace. "Can I... kiss you?"

Her eyes widened as I asked my question. She never said a single word but silently nodded her head in response.

I closed the space in between us and felt my lips touch hers for the first time in over three years. She tasted just as wonderful as I'd remembered, perhaps even more so. In spite of myself, I found myself smiling inwardly as I tasted the strawberry lip balm that she always used all throughout high school and college. She sighed as I deepened our contact and I felt her small hands clutching onto the sweater covering my torso. I wanted to feel this way with her again— her and _only_ her; only Aya was capable of making me soar this high. Only she was able to make me tear down my defenses and walls.

She swung both of her arms around my neck, allowing me to taste even more of her sweet, wonderful lips. I felt relieved that she was responding positively. I swear that I couldn't connect with anybody else like the way I connected with her. I couldn't believe that I had ever let such a perfect woman go. I don't think that I'd ever be able to part from her again, from now on.

"Aya," I breathed as I parted from her full, pink lips. I leaned my forehead against hers as I looked deep into her eyes. "I'll make you forget him. I'll make you forget that you ever loved another man."

And what came next was the most beautiful tear I'd ever seen her shed.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter IV — Together**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Please don't forget to let me know what you think. :) Don't be a ghost reader!


	5. V — First

**Siopao:** _(3/25/2018)_ I know, I know, it's been over a month. For your information, I just took boards (to become a doctor) so that's why I haven't updated. It was a major 8 hour exam! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, CuteBubbles, LeeStar33, and two guests.

For the guest who reviewed on March 9th, 2018... Um, I'm not going to drop this story? And you also mentioned that I never finish my other stories. I technically dropped 2 of my _Gals!_ fics ( _A Wishful Blossom & Pretty Guardians of the Cosmos_) because no one was reviewing them anymore. My _Gals! x Ouran_ crossover ( _The Space Between Two Worlds_ ) is on hiatus because I'm focusing on this story right now. That leaves 9 finished stories for the rest of my fics. Are you confused because I publish a lot of one-shots? Those are _not_ unfinished. They're one-shots, meaning... that's it. One chapter. One and done. :)

 **** WARNING: ADULT THEMES (lemon) AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK/DISCRETION. 18+ ONLY, PLEASE.****

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter V — First**

 _-Rei-_

We were out on another date today. It had already been about two months of her being back home and I wasn't ashamed to say that I didn't miss a single day of being with her. Call me soft, I really didn't care. I wanted to be with her as much as physically possible and I wasn't afraid to show my dedication to her.

"Eh, that movie was so touching," Aya complimented as we left the theater. It was a romantic drama of some sorts. Don't ask me what the plot revolved around, though; I was far too engrossed in watching my companion's reactions rather than pay any attention to the sappy movie. She seemed to enjoy it enough, so I was glad. I forgot how much of a hopeless romantic Aya was.

We stepped out into the brisk December air and onto the vibrantly decorated streets. It was the holiday season now and every which way was painted red and green, adorned with dazzling white lights that were supposed to mimic snowflakes. It was always a nice time of year, I'll admit that much. It always reminded me of the gifts that Aya would get for me during our high school days. One year, it was a record player pin and, another year, it was a chrome heart pendant. She was always so thoughtful, even though I never got anything for her in return.

"It isn't too late," I commented. I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was only about eight in the evening on a Friday night. "Want to get a cup of tea or something?"

"That sounds great," she agreed. "I'm actually craving a cup of hot cocoa though, after having all of that salty popcorn."

"I think there's a new cafe near by that we can walk to, want to try it out?" I asked, holding my hand out for her to take.

"For sure," she complied happily. Aya was way too easy to please. I smirked as she took my hand.

We'd been dating solidly for several weeks now, so holding hands had become more natural for us. She was more comfortable and less bashful about it now, to the point that even she would initiate some of the hand-holding. I don't think I could say the same for us kissing, though. She still was extremely self-conscious about it and often got flustered when I kissed her. It was cute, though. I always enjoyed seeing her embarrassed face.

We never ended up getting our tea and hot cocoa because it suddenly started down-pouring freezing cold rain out of nowhere. We quickly caught a cab and hopped into the back seat, drenched from head to toe. Rain wasn't on the forecast until later that evening, so neither of us were equipped with an umbrella.

"Ah, so much for my cocoa," she pouted as she shivered next to me. We were both drenched from the sudden downpour.

"My place is nearby," I brought up. "Closer than your place, at least. I'll make you a cup myself." I then told the driver my address and he drove off in that direction.

"W- What? No, I couldn't possibly ask you to do all that, Rei-kun. Plus, I'm soaked right now. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything," she tried to say. She was nervous about going to my apartment, I could tell. Despite me visiting her several times at her new place, she hadn't even stepped foot into my apartment once.

"Nonsense. I have a dryer for your clothes and, plus, I have cocoa," I offered. "You really want to turn that down?"

"Ah... I- If you're really offering, then I'll accept," she said, finally complying.

We got to my place in no time at all. We took the elevator to the twenty-first floor and strolled over to my apartment.

"Eh... this is really Rei-kun's apartment?" she gawked as I swung my front door open. "I had no idea that you lived in a high rise. And in such a nice part of town, too. Your modeling gig must really be paying well."

"It's really not a big deal," I said. "It's just a two-bedroom flat. Nothing fancy."

She ignored me and went straight for the large window that overlooked Tokyo. She was absolutely mesmerized by the view, despite the pouring rain that was currently pulverizing the city. I chuckled at her innocence.

"Did you forget you were soaking wet?" I asked, interrupting her from her viewing session.

"Ah! You're right," she said, peeling off her tan peacoat, which was drenched all the way through. Even her cream-colored dress underneath was wet, allowing me to see through the cloth a bit.

"Take a shower, I'll throw your clothes in the washer and dryer," I said, looking away from the sight. It made me picture some pretty... _exciting_ things, if you knew where I was headed. I quickly tried to shake them off.

"Sh- Shower?" she repeated, obviously shocked.

"Yeah. Your hair is cold and wet. You'll get sick if you stay like that," I pointed out. "I have some clothes you can wear in the meantime. Don't worry, I won't do anything weird, if that's what you're worried about." Yeah, I was attracted to her but I wasn't a creep. What were you expecting?

"N- Not at all!" she defended instantly. "Okay, I'll shower since my hair is pretty much frozen. But what about you, Rei-kun? You were caught in the rain, too."

"I've got another shower in my bedroom," I said. "You take the one in the hallway. I'll go start the water and get you clothes and a towel."

She was in the shower within a few minutes; I told her to leave her clothes outside by the door so that I could throw them in the washer. As I threw her coat, dress, and... _underwear_ in the machine, I couldn't help but blush, in spite of me. Dammit, why were they so small and pink? Aya was really feminine. It wasn't really helping that she was naked in my shower at the moment. I felt really dirty for thinking of her that way. Ugh, snap out of it, Rei.

I hopped in my own shower to clear my head. Truth was, I had never brought any girl home to my apartment before— Aya was the first. Yeah, sure, I had my share of one night stands... but they usually took place in a dingy love hotel or wherever the girl's place was. They were never welcome to come here, even if they begged to come home with me. This was a place of peace and sanctuary for me— a place I could be alone in private with my thoughts. This was where I could escape the noisy outside world. But if it was Aya, I'd gladly let her stay. Maybe a reason why I never brought anyone over was that I still had a lingering hope that Aya would be the first girl I'd ever bring home with me. Who knew that my silly little hopes would actually turn into a reality?

I turned off the warm stream of water and dried myself off. I quickly threw on some boxers, dark blue pajama pants, and a plain white t-shirt. I could hear Aya also finishing up her shower and using the blow dryer that I had left out for her. I transferred her clothes from the washer to the dryer, once I heard that it was finished its cycle. I then went back to my room and sat on my bed and flipped on the TV, mindlessly clicking through the channels.

Then, I heard a small knock on my door. I called out for her to enter. She creaked the door open slowly and stepped in bashfully.

"Um... Rei-kun?" she said, quiet as a mouse. _Shit_.

I looked up at her and instantly regretted giving her one of my long-sleeved, button-up linen shirts to wear. To put it straight, she looked _so damn sexy_. The shirt fell to her thighs and the sleeves were long enough to fully cover her hands. Her bare legs were exposed and what shot blood up to my member was the idea that she was wearing absolutely nothing else underneath the shirt. I cursed myself for not being able to control these cursed hormones of mine.

"I- It suits you," I managed to blurt out. I wouldn't be surprised if my nose started bleeding from being so turned on right now. I mean, how could I not be? She was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it. I feel a bit exposed but, I mean, it _is_ comfortable," she said, blushing. I coughed and tried to change the subject.

"So, ah, did you still want that cocoa?"

"Oh, yes! I'd almost forgotten. I'll come help!"

"No!" I said a bit louder than I would have liked. I couldn't help but feel a bit jumpy from her appearance. "I- I mean, just wait here. You're a guest, after all. You can watch TV, if you want," I said as I gestured to a spot on my bed.

I left the room to make her cup of cocoa and a cup of herbal tea for myself in the kitchen. _Shit, shit, shit._ How was I going to last even the next ten minutes with her looking that good? Who knew that she could make one of my old shirts look so irresistible? I knew it was my idea to bring her over and offer her dry clothes but I may have bitten off a little more than I could chew. I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her laundry would be done soon and she would be able to put on her normal clothes in no time. I just had to last a bit longer.

I returned to my bedroom with our respective mugs in each hand. Instantly, I chuckled at the sight before me. I'd only been gone for a mere five minutes and Aya was already sound asleep on my bed. To add to the ridiculousness of the situation, she was still sitting up and leaning her head on the headboard. I sighed. She must have been really tired from the week.

I placed the mugs down and adjusted her position (very carefully, I might add... I didn't want any parts of the shirt suddenly riding up, after all) so that she was in a laying down position. I then laid my comforter blanket over her body.

I tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear and softly kissed her temple. Even during her slumber, she looked angelic. _Just sleep for now, Aya._

I shut off the television and walked out to the living room, where I sipped on my tea and did some light reading. At some point, I heard the dryer finish up with Aya's clothes but I couldn't find it in me to go and wake her. Especially not after all the complaints with how tired she's been because of work. I figured it would be okay to just let her sleep; after all, she didn't have to go into work in the morning.

At some point, after several chapters of my novel, I also found myself drifting off into a light slumber.

"Rei-kun?" I heard a hushed voice waking me from my sleep. Huh? What happened? I looked down and saw that I had fallen asleep on the living room couch. Aya was crouching beside me with a concerned look on her fair face.

"Hey," I whispered, softly touching her cheek with my fingertips. She was so ethereal in the moonlight. I had almost forgotten that she fell asleep in my bedroom.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she pouted, her eyebrows furrowed with fret. "It's nearly midnight."

"It's fine, Aya. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't just wake you when you were sleeping so soundly."

"B- But you've been out here while I've been taking up your bed. You don't even have a blanket," she worried. Always so considerate.

"I'm fine out here, Aya. Just stay till the morning. It's the weekend, after all."

"Y- Yes, but—"

"No buts, Aya. Just rest up and—"

"But I... I- I want you to sleep with me!" she blurted suddenly, her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Ah..." I mouthed, at a loss for words. I definitely was _not_ expecting her to say that.

"I- I mean, not like that kind of sleep! It's just, you know, your bed is so big. T- There's definitely room for the two of us on there. There's no need for you to sleep on the couch when you've been so hospitable," she elaborated. I chuckled at her embarrassment.

"You sure? Can't take back those words if I hog the sheets," I joked.

"It's okay, I'll just kick you off if you do that," she bantered back.

We crawled back into bed together, placing quite a bit of distance between us. After all, I had a king-sized bed. We were facing each other, just staring into each other's eyes. The atmosphere was a bit tense, I wasn't going to lie. It didn't seem like either of us was going to fall asleep with this type of awkward mood.

"Aren't you going to go back to sleep?" I finally broke the silence and asked her.

"I— I'm not tired anymore," she replied.

"Then I'll stay up until you fall asleep."

Silence. Then, a bright bolt of lightning, followed by a low rumble of thunder from outside. I was so focused on her laying here beside me that I had forgotten that a storm was ensuing outdoors.

"It sure is raining a lot," she commented as we listened to the downpour of the rain.

"Hn. It's kind of like..."

"Like the night I left," she finished my sentence. I looked somberly at her.

"Yeah," I agreed. Thinking of that night still hurt us. I said a lot of stupid things that I didn't mean.

"About that night..." she started, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you through all that. It was too much for me to ask you to wait so long. Truth is, I was angry with you when I left that cafe and stormed out into the rain. I was angry because you said you doubted that we would last while we were apart. You said we were making a mistake... That our _relationship_ was a mistake."

"Aya..."

"But I forgave you for saying those words. Really, I was just being too selfish back then, so it was my own fault. I wanted to keep you in my life and I also wanted to keep my dreams intact. I was too greedy."

"I told you, I regret saying those words. They were fueled by anger, not honesty. I was just frustrated and insecure back then."

"The great Otohata Rei, _insecure_ ," she laughed. "But, yes, I knew. You said it all out of spite. I knew that you probably didn't mean what you said. At least, I hoped so. Telling myself that made it easier for me to forgive you."

"I'd do anything for you, you know," I said sincerely. "Anything it takes to make it all right for us again. You know that, right?"

"I... y- yes," she stammered.

"As long as you do one thing for me."

"Which is?"

"Never leave my side again."

She looked away from me, blushing. She was quiet for several minutes but I didn't mind the silence. Just having her here in front of me was enough. It was all proof that none of this was just a dream and that she was really back in my life again.

"Rei-kun," she spoke softly after a while of not speaking. A melancholy look was marring her face. "This bed... has met a lot of your past girls, right?"

Was that what was weighing on her mind? I really was the worst for making her worry about such things.

"Aya." I shuffled under the bed sheets and swiftly closed the distance between us so that I could place my lips on her forehead. I then took hold of both of her hands in mine. "Not at all. You're the first."

"R- Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Promise."

"Then, Rei-kun, as the first woman in your bed... May I ask for a goodnight kiss?" she boldly asked as she clutched onto my tshirt.

"You don't need to ask. My lips belong only to you."

I placed my lips on hers and instantly felt a spark. She was always so invigorating to touch, no matter how many times I had kissed her. It was slow and steady at first but I was surprised to find her deepening the kiss. She usually never took the initiative and, truthfully, it was quite refreshing. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, allowing me to taste more of her. I gladly accepted her advances and returned the action by licking at her sweet lips. I heard her moan lightly as I continued to kiss her as if I'd never kissed her before. Her lips... I just couldn't get enough of them. I knew I was being selfish but I just couldn't help it. I wanted more of her. I wanted her all to myself. In no time at all, our innocent goodnight kiss had transitioned into a passionate make out.

I moved down to her neck, kissing and licking it right below her ear all the way down to her collarbone. I nibbled at some of her skin and her earlobe, drawing out more enticing whimpers from her lips to fill up my dark bedroom. Her hands were tangled up in my hair as she placed enough pressure to keep my lips pressed against her warm, sweet skin. She smelled like my ocean-scented body wash at the moment.

My curious hands explored her beautiful body as I continued to ravish her tempting lips. I had never touched her like this before; my hands felt like they had a mind of their own as they stroked up and down her smooth thighs. They then slid along the length of her slim back and settled on her curvy backside, which was still covered by the borrowed linen shirt (just barely, however).

As the heat began to rise, I removed my shirt, revealing my bare chest and abdomen. She instantly blushed at the sight of me like this and it made me smirk a bit. I wasn't going to boast, but I definitely had been keeping up with my intense training in the gym. Seeing her reaction pleased me; I was glad to see that she was physically attracted to what was in front of her. She lifted her delicate fingers to touch my chest and allowed them to course their way down to my abdomen. Her arms then slung over my neck as she pulled me back down to once again resume in devouring her lips. I wasn't going to lie, I loved seeing this more aggressive side to her.

My fingers found their way to the top button of her linen shirt and undid it quickly, causing the shirt to loosen up and slide off one of her petite shoulders. I undid the second button, exposing a bit of her cleavage. I instantly went down to kiss the warm skin above her breasts, causing more moans to reverberate in the air around us.

"W- Wait—" she said, stopping me from undoing the third button. She suddenly crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself up once again. Her face was turned away and her cheeks were madly blushing. Her midnight hair was splayed every which way around her and she looked absolutely breathtaking with the way her porcelain skin shone in the moonlight that was creeping through my windows. I pulled away from her to sit back and take this sight in; I wanted to etch this wonderful image of her in my mind forever.

"What is it?" I asked softly. I then resumed lightly kissing her neck, causing her to cringe once more. I just couldn't help myself; I adored every bit of her. Admittedly, I also loved seeing her cute, baffled reactions to my touch, no matter how subtle my actions were.

"Rei-kun, you see... I- I'm still..." she stammered but didn't continue. I stopped kissing her for a moment and curiously examined her, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"What's wrong?" Did she not want to do this right now? I thought that I was getting all the "go" signals, unless I was highly mistaken.

"I don't know if I can say it. It's embarrassing," she said, blushing. It looked like she wanted to cry all of a sudden and she covered her face with her hands to hide her expression.

"You can tell me anything," I said, gently kissing the knuckles on her left hand one by one.

"A- Alright. Rei-kun, the truth is... I've never... that is, I- I'm still," she paused and took in a deep breath, "I'm still... _inexperienced_ ," she finally managed to say with a reddened face.

"You mean..." I said slowly.

"This is my first time," she elaborated, her eyes downcast.

I looked on at her in disbelief and sat back on the bed. I ran a hand through my dark hair, deep in thought. Did this mean what I thought it meant? _After all these years?_ After her relationship and engagement with that guy, Aya was still... a _virgin_? Not that I cared or minded but it was just really surprising to me. I really thought that she and that fiance of hers would... you know. I mean, I commended her her self-control and resilience all these years, actually. I can't say that I behaved quite as well.

"I can't say that I have any skills or that I know what I'm doing. I know that with all the girls in your past, that you must have—" she whispered.

"Stop," I said, muffling her words with a sudden kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to say it. I know, Aya, I've been a real ass but my past is exactly that— _just_ my past. I highly intend on keeping it there, if you must know. I can't say it enough but I'm sorry for everything I've done. I already told you that I'm not proud of it. But all I can see from now on is you. _Just you_. You're all I need."

"But wouldn't you rather have someone who—"

"I'd rather have _you_ ," I said sternly.

"Ah, but..." she stammered. "Am I really good enough?"

This girl still had her insecurities but I guess that's what made her uniquely Aya. I was going to show her that she really was the only woman I cared for. No one else even compared.

"More than good. Perfect," I said as I quickly kissed the corner of her lips. "And, about tonight, it's okay. I didn't know that you were still... _you know._ We'll just take it slow. We don't have to rush into anything. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

I was about to lay back down beside her but she stopped me by holding onto my arm.

"N- No," she whispered, her cheeks beet red once again. She wasn't looking at me but I could see that her expression was flustered.

"No?" I was caught off-guard by what she said next:

"Rei-kun, I... I want you." She was looking away bashfully as she bit the lower corner of her lip. "Please be my first."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. She had no idea what she was doing to me right now. I felt like my mind was going to implode but I had to remain composed. Having to hear her say such enticing things with an innocent face like that only made me want her more.

"Aya," I whispered into her ear as I leaned in. I felt her shiver from beneath me as the air from my breath hit her neck. "Can I really make you mine?"

She shut her eyes tightly and nodded her head against the pillow.

"Y- Yes," she whispered back in a shaky tone. I knew that she was nervous but I admired her efforts to keep her resolve.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. Once again, she nodded cutely.

"I definitely trust you, Rei-kun."

"I told you, didn't I? That I'd make you forget that you ever loved another man."

I kissed her again, never tiring of the taste of her wonderful lips. I started slow and gentle, wanting to just ease into everything. Her hands traveled up and down on my bare back and my own hands made their way onto the rest of the buttons on the linen shirt I had given her to wear. She followed suit and tried undoing the tied knot on my pajama pants but was struggling quite a bit, probably due to her nerves. I helped her out by undoing the knot myself.

Within a few seconds, she was completely bare of any clothing and I was only in my boxers. I sat back to admire her and couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was utterly breathtaking and I couldn't believe that I was the first man to ever see Aya like this. She was immensely self-conscious as she tried crossing her arms over her abdomen and chest, while also trying to cross her legs.

"D- Don't stare at me like that," she said cutely. I bent down and left a trail of kisses along the length of her collarbone.

"I can't help it," I replied. "You are just so, _so_ beautiful." She was an absolute goddess.

She whimpered as I descended down with my lips, kissing the space between her breasts.

"Ah... n- not there," she stammered.

"You're perfect, Aya," I whispered. I gently cupped her ample-sized breasts as they each fit perfectly into my hands. I lapped at her cute, pink nipple with my hungry tongue while I massaged the other counterpart.

"Mmn... ah," she whimpered lightly as I continued to alternate between the right and left sides, giving each breast equal attention. "R- Rei-kun," she quietly moaned my name. Hearing it from her lips made me soar absolutely high. I wanted her to feel every bit of pleasure that she deserved.

I made my way down with my lips once again, kissing every inch of her torso and stomach. Then, I traveled down even more and finally reached her core, which she was covering with both of her hands.

"I- I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for," I said, bending down and kissing a spot right on her hip. "Is it okay?" I asked. She hesitated but eventually nodded her head in response as she bit her lower lip.

With her permission, I gently coaxed her hands away, revealing the last bit of her body to me. I was surprised to find it cleanly shaven, but then again, Aya was probably the type who liked things prim and neat. I slowly spread her legs as I kissed her inner thigh several times. Then, I kissed her most sensitive spot, eliciting a louder squeak from her lips.

"R- Rei-kun... that spot i- is—"

"I know. It's okay," I whispered. "I'll be gentle."

I continued to slowly lick and lap at her lower lips and sensitive button, drawing out even more lovely moans from her lips. I licked up every bit of her flowing juices; she tasted even more delicious than I'd imagined. As I went on, she squirmed and wriggled about on the bed but never told me to stop. She was enjoying it, I could tell from the way she was moving and calling out my name, filling my bedroom with her whimpers of passionate ecstasy.

I continued on with that for several minutes, even to the point wherein I thought she was going to climax. I stopped, though. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Is it okay, now?" I asked as I raised my head. I was gesturing to continuing on to the next stage, and she understood.

"Y- Yes," she said, nodding her head.

I removed my boxers and I could tell that she really wasn't trying to look straight at it, but I noticed her stealing a few side peeks. In spite of myself, I let out a low chuckle.

"Am I that repulsive that you can't look straight at me?" I asked comically, trying to ease some of her tension.

"Ah... n- no, not at all, Rei-kun," she said, obviously embarrassed. "Everything about you is perfect." She received a kiss on her palm for that one.

"I'll be gentle. I'm going in, okay?"

"Okay," she muttered.

"Relax." I tried to comfort her with a kiss on her forehead. "And tell me if it hurts too much."

"Y- Yes," she stammered.

I slipped into her slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. She was tense, so I kissed her lips softly to try and make this easier for her. She was so warm and tight around me as I entered; I couldn't believe that I had the chance to be with her like this. It felt so surreal to me that I would be the first man to ever make love to such a beautiful and perfect being. I heard her moan lightly through our kiss once my entire length was completely inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I pulled away from her lips.

"It does, but... not as much as I thought," she said, her face flushed.

"I'm going to move now. Is that okay?"

"Y- Yes." I chuckled lightly at her tensed up form.

"Breathe."

"Sorry," she apologized with a crooked smile. She was so damn cute.

I began to move inside of her, starting slowly at first. A stifled moan escaped from her lips after the first thrust, so I tightly held her hand to try and comfort her. She panted with each subsequent movement and eventually matched my motions with her hips. Her wetness was increasing and I felt like I was being sucked deeper and deeper into her. I was in total ecstasy right now; I couldn't believe that I was making love with the absolute love of my life at this very moment. It all felt too good to be true and I surely wasn't worthy of her.

We went on like that for several minutes; I caressed every part of her body, leaving kisses on every square inch of her delicate, snow-white skin. I wanted to taste her completely and didn't want to leave any crevice of her wonderful figure unexplored. She was mine and I wanted to show her that I was capable of making her feel the pleasure that she deserved.

"Oh, please," she panted as I was leaving love marks above her left breast. I was marking my territory; after all, there wasn't any way in hell that I was giving her up to anybody else. "Rei-kun," she moaned blissfully. I swore, hearing her say my name like that made me even harder while I was inside of her.

"Yes, Aya?" I mumbled as I continued to leave a trail of kisses along her bare shoulder.

"F- Faster," she pleaded desperately as she looked into my eyes longingly. _Shit_. She was going to make me lose my mind with that kind of talk from her.

I did as she told me, increasing the speed of my movements as I took hold of her hips with my hands. _Damn_ , she was so wet at this point that I was pretty sure she wasn't feeling any more pain at all. At least, that's what it seemed like from the way she was eagerly moving her hips against mine. We were completely in sync and were reaching the peak soon, from what I could tell.

"Mmn, ahh," she moaned heatedly. "Rei-kun," she purred my name again.

"You're mine, Aya," I grunted as I cupped her face with my hand. I was absolutely crazy for this woman.

"Y- Yes, Rei-kun," she panted heatedly as she leaned into my palm.

"Ah," I panted. "I'm close," I gruffly whispered as I bent down to bury my face into her warm neck.

"Oh, m- me, too," she whimpered as her fingers clutched onto my hair. "Rei-kun, don't stop."

As if I would. I didn't think it was in my power to stop.

I continued to thrust into her, both lovingly and full of passion. Our bodies were so close, with our thin layers of sweat intermixing with each other. Then, I felt her walls tightly squeezing in on me as she arched her back towards my torso. Her moans increased in volume and her legs stretched out on the bed. She had climaxed at last, with my body hovering over her. I followed suit soon after, panting heavily as I did so.

I rolled over to her side and laid my back on the bed. I was still breathing hard, as was she. We laid there for a good while, not saying a word to each other. We eventually calmed down but just continued to stare at the white ceiling above us, listening to the pitter-patter of the raindrops against my window. I wordlessly rolled over to my side and she did the same; I took her hand in mine and kissed it tenderly.

"You okay?" I asked after moments of just silently staring at one another.

"Yeah," she breathed. A coy smile graced her lips. "More than okay."

"You can't do this with anyone else, alright?" I half-joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said shyly. "You know... I'd always hoped, in the back of my mind, that you'd be my first."

"And hopefully your last?"

"Of course. If it's alright with you."

"It's definitely alright with me."

I kissed her hand once more, allowing my lips to linger on her warm skin. This impeccably perfect woman belonged to me, and I to her. I felt like my life was complete; I was happier than I'd ever been now that she was by my side again. With her, I felt like I could conquer the world.

"I love you, Aya," I confessed for the first time since she arrived, catching her off-guard a bit. "I never stopped loving you."

"Rei-kun, you already know how I feel," she replied, smiling sweetly for me. She placed her free hand on my cheek and gently caressed my face. I would never tire of her warm and soothing touch. "I think it's impossible for me to fall out of love with you."

I fell asleep to the sound of the trickling raindrops with the love of my life in my arms that night. There was a sense of satisfaction in holding the entire world within your grasp. Despite having this apartment for a few years already, this was the first time that I felt like I was home. For years, her name was the final thing I would whisper before I drifted off into sleep and, tonight, it was still the same. However, this time, I wouldn't have to utter it with a sense of longing; I could say her name to directly address her now, since she was finally beside me instead of just being a mere, lingering memory.

This was the first time that I went to sleep without having to dream about her, because reality had finally become better than my daunting dreams.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter V — First**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Ahh my first lemon. Hopefully you didn't hate it. Please leave me your thoughts! Love you guys.


	6. VI — Surprises

**Siopao:** _(5/14/2018)_ Thanks so much for the reviews, silverstrange1031 & 3 guests. I really appreciate it! Sorry for the late update, finals were rough & I essentially have no summer vacation again this year. -sigh-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter VI — Surprises**

 _Autumn, one year later._

 _-Aya-_

I furrowed my eyebrows, studying the material before me, trying to understand the many complicated concepts within its glossy pages. Biochemistry was tough but I felt so comfortable studying under this warm, cozy kotatsu that I didn't even mind that the subject was a bit bleak. I always loved when the cooler part of autumn rolled around and we were able to start using this wonderful heated blanket again. Come to think of it, I came back to Japan last autumn, didn't I? I couldn't believe that I'd already been home for over an entire year.

I felt warm hands snaking their way around my waist, taking me by surprise.

"Rei-kun? You're awake?" I asked. He was napping on the couch behind me last time I'd checked on him. I hoped that my study playlist (it was Chopin's nocturnes) in the background didn't wake him up. I was so engrossed in my textbook that I didn't even hear him stirring awake.

"Mm," he grunted, rubbing his eyes. He was so cute, sometimes. Watching him rise from sleep always allowed me to see the more childish side of him.

I was in my first term of medical school and was currently studying at Rei's apartment. I was here a lot these days, especially since he lived a bit closer to the university that I was studying at. Most nights, I even stayed over, which I really appreciated since he was only a few bus stops away from the campus. Trying to take the train back to my apartment after a long night of studying was beginning to become pretty tiring. I hoped that I wasn't beginning to get under Rei's skin for being around so often.

He and I saw each other almost every day since my return, even though more recently we would only have time to see each other late in the night, after I had finished all of my classes and studying in the library. He was being immensely patient with my medical student life and I couldn't be more grateful.

"How long was I out?" he asked in his groggy voice. He held me from behind as I sat on my legs, resting his chin on my right shoulder.

"Hmm, maybe close to two hours?" I replied, continuing to read my textbook. I took in the intimate warmth of his embrace and sighed inwardly. Hugs from behind were always so soothing, especially from Rei.

"And you're _still_ studying?" he groaned.

"Of course."

"But it's a Saturday."

"And I'm still a med student."

"Mou," he complained childishly.

"Give me another hour, then we can do something," I said, never looking up from my notes. He didn't say anything for a while but just continued to silently hold me from behind. It was secure and comforting; I loved feeling his protective hold like this.

"Aya," he said after a few moments of silence. "You've been coming to my apartment pretty frequently since you started med school. I mean, you even stay here most nights of the week."

"Yeah, you're right. I've been starting to wonder if I'd become a bother, actually."

"Aya, don't be ridiculous. You're always welcome here."

"Then what are you trying to say?"

"I was just wondering... if you wanted to move in with me."

"Hm? R- Really?" I asked, finally looking up from my textbook. I turned my head around to take a look at his expression, which seemed to be serious. "Like... we would live together?"

"Yeah. Your university is closer to me and I'd feel more comfortable with you commuting a shorter distance. The only reason you chose your apartment was because of that hospital job of yours, but since you're just a full time student now, wouldn't it make sense to leave that apartment?"

"W- Well, my rent contract there _does_ end soon. And, you're right, there's no point in living by that hospital when I don't even work there anymore..."

"So just live with me, Aya," he said again. "I'll take care of you. I'll cook while you study. Make sure you're getting enough rest. All that. We can sleep together _every_ night."

"Rei-kun," I giggled as I rolled my eyes at the last bit he threw in. "Is it really okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay, I'm the one who's asking, aren't I?"

"Then... I'll move in!" I said ecstatically.

"I'm glad. Welcome home, Aya."

He then brushed aside my dark hair and planted his lips on the skin behind my ear.

"Hey, come on," I giggled as I felt his soft lips lingering on the skin he had just kissed. "I'm trying to study here."

"You've been studying _all_ day," was his reply. "I've been patient until now but I need some attention." His sultry voice sounded like velvet.

"You're acting like a kid," I said, rolling my eyes playfully once again. His hands wandered to my hips as he kissed my earlobe, ignoring my plight. "Really, Rei-kun, I have an exam on Monday."

"So, you don't want me right now? Is that what you're saying?" he asked as he planted a trail of soft kisses on my neck. I shivered involuntarily. He knew that was my weak spot; I'd definitely succumb to him in no time if he kept up with this pace.

"Ah... Rei-kun," I whispered as his soft, warm lips traveled to my shoulder. He was always so dominant yet gentle all at once; it made my mind feel hazy and I suddenly could no longer concentrate on the biochemistry text that was laid before me.

"Yes?" he mouthed against my neck. He was fully aware of what he was doing to my right now, I was sure.

"You're... You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know."

"Making you go crazy?"

I nodded my head. I knew my face was probably tomato red but I really couldn't help any of it.

"You're cute, Aya."

Without another word, he turned my head with his hand to kiss me tenderly. His lips always managed to make me completely and utterly succumb to him. Even to this day, his kisses managed to give me fluttering butterflies in my abdomen. Good thing we were both seated on the floor right now because if I was standing, my knees probably would have given in.

"Mm, ah," I said in a muffled voice during our kiss. He slipped his left hand under my shirt and lovingly cupped my breast. It was gentle but enough to warrant a small moan from my lips, much to my demise. He would always be able to control my body, even after all this time. I'd gladly surrender to his touch each and every time.

"I want you, Aya," he quickly whispered as he separated from my lips for just a fraction of a second. He then resumed kissing me after his sultry statement.

He continued to kiss me sensually and with full of passion. He shifted our position, softly pushing me down to lay my back on the carpeted floor.

"Wait! H- Here?" I asked, surprised.

"Why not? Let's change it up," he said with a playful smirk. I blushed madly. Doing something so intimate in his living room floor... It was something different but I wasn't completely opposed to it, I supposed. "Let's celebrate, since you'll be officially moving in."

Before I could say anything more, a loud ringing of a phone interrupted my thoughts. I recognized the ringtone to be his and looked over towards the sofa, where he had left his cell.

"Rei-kun," I said. He was currently kissing and softly nibbling at the skin on my neck.

"Hm?" he voiced as he continued to trail loving pecks at my collarbone and shoulder. He was also undoing the buttons on my blouse, one by one.

"Your phone," I whispered, trying to stifle a moan. He was really good at turning me on, I wasn't going to deny that much.

"It can wait," he mumbled, ignoring the call. "If it's important, they'll leave a message."

"Yes, but what if—" The ringing then ceased before I could continue my sentence.

"See?" he said with a smirk. It instantly was wiped off his smug little face when the ringing started up once again.

"What were you saying, now?" I said with my own smirk.

"Fine, fine," he huffed as he finally got up from the floor. I sat up, too, giggling at his defeated disposition.

"Hello? What is it, now?" Rei said with a bit of a snappy tone as he picked up the call. A pause. "Are you kidding me? There's nothing you can do about it?" Another pause. "Yeah, fine. I got it. Bye."

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"It was my manager," he huffed. He was referring to the manager of his modeling agency, meaning something must have popped up at work. "My evening shoot got moved up. Something about another shoot needing the camera crew later on."

"When do you need to be at the studio?"

"Right now," he said, throwing on his black bomber jacket.

"Oh," I replied, a bit crestfallen. I was intent on studying a few moments ago but now I just wanted to spend time with him. I guess that would have to wait until later.

"Come with me, Aya. I'm sure you could use a break."

"W- Well... I don't think I can really focus again after what you just did," I joked.

"Trust me, I'll finish later," he replied with a sly little half smile.

"Rei-kun, you're absolutely insane."

"You make me this way."

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff of air. He could really be quite childish.

"Anyway... are you sure about me coming? I don't want to get in the way at your shoot."

"Aya. We've been together for a year, now. Don't you think that I'd _want_ you to be around, after all this time?"

"I suppose but..."

"Come on. Put on a jacket."

"Fine," I complied shaking my head at his headstrong attitude. Still, I was still pretty happy that he invited me along. I loved seeing Rei do his work.

"Yuuya will be there too so you can talk to him when I'm in front of the cameras," he stated.

"Ah! Okay, I haven't seen him in a while." Mainly due to medical school. I actually also hadn't seen Miyuu and Ran in almost two weeks. I'd definitely have to give them a call soon.

We left his apartment and he drove us to the studio in no time. We stepped foot in the room and were greeted by a large staff of photographers, directors, and models. From the corner of my eye, I also spotted Yuuya and gave him a quick wave.

"Ah! Rei-kun, thanks for coming in. Sorry about the short-notice!" his manager said as he approached us. "Ah, hello, Aya-san."

"Hello, Jiro-san," I greeted back with a smile. We became quite familiar with one another throughout the year since I'd tagged along Rei's shoots several times.

"Sorry for the rush but we've gotta get you dressed," Jiro said to Rei, pushing him along towards the dressing rooms.

"Sure! Ganbatte, Rei-kun," I cheered.

"Thanks, Aya," he said with a smile.

He came out a few quick minutes later and had already changed into today's shoot outfit, which consisted of grey washed out jeans and a white, long-sleeved button up shirt. Pretty typical outfit, seeing as this was for a magazine ad for a major denim company— I forgot if this was for Levi or Guess— but what made my heart queeze a bit was seeing that his shirt wasn't the least bit buttoned up, exposing his torso and abdomen. His dark hair was also tousled up a bit, giving him an edgy look. I blushed a bit, despite being in public. Rei was really cool, sometimes _too_ cool for someone like me.

"Been a while, huh, Aya-chan?" a voice said to me. I looked beside me and saw Yuuya standing by my side. He had probably completed his part of the shoot, earlier.

"Yes! I hope you've been well, Yuuya-kun," I said happily. It was always nice seeing him.

"Yeah, been alright. I know med school is no match for you, though, huh?" he joked.

"Trust me, it's giving me a run for my money," I bantered back. "But I'm enjoying it and Rei-kun is really supporting me."

"That's great to hear. I'm glad you could find the time to take a break and watch him work. He always does better when you're around."

"I always liked seeing this side of Rei so I couldn't say no when he asked," I said as I looked on at Rei posing in front of the green screen. He looked so professional as he did everything the director told him to do. I know he always complained about the modeling business but he was a true natural, no matter how you looked at it. He was meant for the world to see and admire.

"You two are great together. I know it's already been over a year but I'm glad you came home, Aya-chan," Yuuya stated with a smile.

"Me, too," I said, smiling back.

"Ami-san! Come here, you're on!" the photography director suddenly shouted, interrupting my conversation with Yuuya.

"Hm? Ami?" Yuuya suddenly said. "I thought she left."

"Who's that?" I asked, curious.

The answer to my question was suddenly revealed when a beautiful blonde woman approached the set. She was wearing a black bikini top with tiny blue denim shorts that exposed her long, sleek legs. She was utterly gorgeous, everything you'd expect from a runway model. In spite of me, I felt a twinge of envy.

"Ami-san, join Otohata for this next set of shots, will you? For this next scene I want you both to..." the director went on and on about their poses for the next part of the shoot and I pretended that it didn't bother me that such a beautiful woman would get to be so intimate with my boyfriend.

I watched as the woman named Ami wrapped her arms around Rei from behind as he was seated on a stool, just as the director had instructed. My heart sunk a little as I saw her hand resting on his bare chest while the other grabbed a belt loop on his jeans. The photographer snapped away as they both looked intently at the cameras.

"Perfect!" the director shouted. "Yes, just like that, Ami. Do that same face you did when you were with Asou earlier."

"You okay, Aya-chan?" Yuuya asked thoughtfully.

"Y- Yes, of course. This is part of his work, after all," I said, even though I really felt uncomfortable. I wanted to support Rei's work completely, just as he had been doing for me. I didn't want to be selfish. All I could do was watch quietly, at this point. I was in no way a model so it's not like I had any choice in this. Plus, I was used to it, kind of. Watching him shining from afar was always how it always has been, ever since high school. I guess not much has changed in that aspect; I'd always be the wallflower.

"Okay, great job on those shots, they look great. Next, Otohata, I want you sitting on the ground. Ami-san, climb on top of Otohata and sit on his lap, facing each other. Otohata, you hold her by her hips and—"

"Sorry, but... could we not do this scene?" Rei suddenly interrupted the director, catching everyone, especially the director, off-guard.

"Excuse me?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I just don't feel comfortable with it, no offense, Ami-san," Rei said.

"I feel the same way," this Ami woman said. "My son is over there, watching." Agh, she had a son? I looked over and, indeed, I saw a boy around four years old, sitting on a chair watching his mother work. I felt so embarrassed for my earlier jealousy. I suddenly felt very humbled.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" the director asked. "We need this shot done for the magazine."

"Aya," Rei suddenly blurted as he looked towards me. Everyone on the set also averted their gaze towards my direction. "I'll do the scene with Aya— my girlfriend."

"What? M- Me?" I stammered, my eyes wide with horror. The director quickly approached me and analyzed me, giving me a quick glance from head to toe, while also encircling me several times as if he were a planet quickly revolving around the sun.

"Hmm... Shiny hair, nice porcelain skin, large eyes... a bit on the petite side but she'll work," he commented as he placed a finger on his chin in thought. I blushed at his blatant observations. "Quickly, can we get— sorry, hun, what was your name?"

"H- Hoshino Aya," I said nervously.

"Can we get Hoshino-san changed? Come on, people, let's get the make-up crew in here, too!" he shouted to the room. "Everybody take ten while Hoshino-san gets prepped!"

"W- Wait— Rei-kun, I can't do this," I stammered as several women started pulling me towards the dressing rooms.

"You'll be great, Aya," he said with a sly smirk. Was he getting entertainment out of this? "You've been watching me, right?"

"Well, yes, b- but—"

"It's okay. I'll be here, too."

"But I can't— I'm not—"

"Good enough?" he asked, finishing my sentence. He always knew what I was thinking.

"Y- Yes. I'm not a model, in the least. I'm not like you at all."

"You heard the director praising you right?" he reminded me.

"Yes, but still, I just don't think—"

"Aya. You're more beautiful than you know."

"Ah... o- okay," I said, blushing at his remarks. I'll definitely have to scold him about this later on but I guess I'd go along with it for, now. There was no way I could refuse when he was being this sweet to me, even to the point that he was saying embarrassing things in a room full of people.

I allowed the women to take me to the dressing room. I was handed shorts similar to the ones that Ami was wearing, along with a white crocheted bikini top.

"Ano... do I _have_ to wear this?" I asked, gesturing to the bikini top. It was a little skimpy for my tastes. It would especially feel odd to wear in inside an air-conditioned room.

"The green screen will be set up as beach scenery so it's kind of part of the wardrobe," a younger girl told me as two other women were fixing my hair and make-up. I felt like a total celebrity at the moment, being pampered like this. "It's the same style that Ami-san is wearing out there."

"B- But surely, there has to be some kind of alternative. I'm not a model, I don't really feel comfortable wearing something like that," I said apologetically.

"She can use the white crop top," another woman said as she rummaged through some clothes, "from the back-up wardrobe."

"I'll take it," I said spontaneously. I'd rather expose just my stomach than have my entire chest on display.

"Alright, make-up and hair are finished," one of the women said. What, already? It had only been about five minutes. I felt like they did that in basically no time; these people really were professionals. I looked in the mirror and observed my new look— it was just light, natural make-up but it accentuated all my features and diminished any existing blemishes that I had, most specifically my darkened eyes from staying up too late to study. I'd have to ask them for their tricks later on. There were also soft, beachy waves in my hair, which fit the theme of the shoot. I actually looked kind of... pretty? I was a bit shocked, honestly. Maybe I could pull this thing off, after all.

"Please wear these, Hoshino-san," the younger girl handed me the clothes.

"Y- Yes, thank you," I said, taking the shorts and crop top. I was told to change behind the divider on the other side of the room. I quickly threw them on after discarding my own clothes and came out from behind the divider.

"Perfect!" one of the make-up artists said as I revealed myself.

"She has a great body," another woman complimented as she looked on at me.

"You're a natural beauty, Hoshino-san," the younger girl told me with a cute smile as she took my hands in hers. "Personally, I think you pull off this look a bit better than Ami-san," she stated.

"P- Please, it's embarrassing..." I blushed, looking down.

"Ah, Otohata-kun has such a cute girlfriend, ne?" the hair stylist commented with a smile. The others agreed.

"S- Shall we get going, then?" I asked, trying to excuse myself from being at the center of their attention. But I guess it didn't matter because in a few short moments, I'd be the center of attention once more when I stepped onto the set.

I was lead back to the large room in which the photoshoot was being conducted and let out a long exhale— I would just have to try my best. I didn't want to let Rei down. It would be quick, right? I would just have to endure a few short moments in front of some cameras, lights, a green screen... okay, thinking about it now actually was putting knots in my stomach. I wasn't made for this type of thing; I suddenly had a ton of respect for Rei and Yuuya for going through this up till now.

As I stepped onto the platform, all talking had ceased. I swear, you could have heard a pin drop in this room. All eyes were on me and no one spoke a whisper. Did I look that strange? On second thought, I wouldn't mind it if Ami just went ahead and finished the shoot, even if she _did_ have to get super intimate with Rei...

"Perfect! Magnificent! You look wonderful, hun!" the director shouted, breaking the silence. "You ready for your big break?"

"H- Hai," I nodded my head bashfully. I approached Rei with my head down in embarrassment.

"You look good," he commented with a smirk. He was definitely enjoying this, I could tell from his amused disposition.

"I feel silly," I stated, my face red.

"Don't. I know you'll be great. Just pretend that it's just you and me, okay?" he whispered, taking my hand.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head. I could hear the snaps of the cameras as he and I were having our "private" moment.

"They have a natural chemistry, of course!" the director shouted. "This may have been a great idea, after all. Keep snapping away while they talk. It's organic and real," he said to the photographer.

We did the scene that Rei was supposed to do with Ami earlier— Rei sat on the ground with his legs extended out. I was ordered to sit on top of his lap, facing him directly. I placed my hands on his shoulders while his hands snaked around my hips, causing me to blush. Again, I heard the snapping away of the cameras.

"This is embarrassing to do in front of everyone," I whispered.

"I think it's quite exciting," he said with an entertained tone.

"I'm going to kill you, later," I mumbled. He chuckled under his breath.

"Perfect, now both of you look at the camera. Otohata, give me a smoldering look. Hoshino-san, tilt your head back a little— yes just like that! Nice wide eyes... Pout your lips a bit, too," he commanded. Again, the camera took even more shots from several different angles.

"One more scene," the director said. "Pretend like you're about to kiss! Get really close and have your lips lingering but don't actually have them touch. Okay?"

"Got it," Rei said nonchalantly.

"K-K- Kiss?" I said, my face reddening even more.

"Not for real, Aya," Rei whispered. "Didn't you hear him?"

"B- But—"

"Like this."

He held my face in his warm hands while I still stay seated on top of his lap. He approached me slowly, inching his lips towards mine. Yet, he never fully closed the distance; he was only a mere centimeter away. I wasn't going to lie, I actually did want to kiss him right now. Being so close to him in such an intimate position like this made me want to really taste his lips— even if we did have to do it in front of a crowd and cameras.

"Yes! Just like that! Hold that pose, look into each other's eyes longingly," the director said; he currently sounded like he was over the moon, so I guess I was doing something right.

I looked into Rei's beautiful slate-grey orbs. He was so perfect; I couldn't believe I had the opportunity to be like this with him. The cameras took several more shots of us in this position and I knew there was a room full of crew members but for just a split second, with Rei in front of me like this, it felt as if only he and I were the only people on the entire planet.

"Alright! That's a wrap! Good work, everyone," the director spoke in a lively tone, breaking my trance.

"W- We're finished?" I asked, looking towards the director. He walked up towards me with a thrilled smile.

"You were wonderful, Hoshino-san!" he complimented ecstatically as he bent down to hug me.

"Ah, thank you, but I really didn't do much..."

"Don't be so modest! You're a natural! You've really never been scouted before?" he asked, causing me to blush.

"Never," I confirmed. Back in the day, it was always Ran being photographed for magazines and fashion articles. I always fell by the wayside, just admiring her confidence from afar. I never gave it a single thought back then, since it just didn't suit my personality or interests. Even now, I could never see myself as a model... but I supposed that it _was_ kind of fun?

"Where have you been in the past few years? I could have really used a talent like you."

"I, er, I was studying abroad in Germany," I informed him.

"Well, if I need you in the future, can I give you a call?" he asked, surprising me completely. "It's hard to find such a natural beauty like you in the industry, these days."

"W- What? Me? Seriously?" I asked, my eyes widening with shock.

"Of course! I see a bright future with you. I'll get your info from Otohata's manager, alright?"

"B- But I—" I tried to dissuade the director but it was no use. He had already begun walking away, muttering to himself about future projects that he was going to involve me in. I was in disbelief. There was no way that this was happening right now.

"See that?" Rei said. "We're finished. That wasn't so bad, right?"

"I- I suppose..." I said as we both got up from our seated positions. "But how on Earth could I possibly juggle medical school and modeling? I hope he wasn't being serious."

"Don't worry about him, he gets excited like that when he's feeling inspired. I'll try to talk to him later," Rei said as he helped me up from our seated position.

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best."

"You sure, though? You really impressed him. You've got talent, Aya. A _natural beauty_ ," he said with a smile. I knew he was teasing me at this point and I simply rolled my eyes at his remarks.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious," I droned on sarcastically. Natural beauty, _yeah right_. More like plain Jane.

"We'll have to get you an outfit that like. I like the way it looks," he bantered, placing a hand on his chin as he eyed me from head to toe.

"Rei-kun!" I said, gently hitting his arm. The audience around us laughed heartily, making me feel even more embarrassed. I had forgotten that we were in a room full of photographers and crew members.

"I'm changing out of this as soon as I can," I huffed, whipping myself around so that I could head over towards the dressing rooms.

"Wait, Aya, there's one last thing that I need to do," Rei said suddenly, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"What is it now? Don't tell me there's another scene. Because if there is, you're going to have to—" I said, turning around to face him. But once I did, I instantly stopped speaking, and so did everyone else around us.

When I turned to look at Rei, I was immediately shocked to find that he was on his right knee, holding a dark velvet box in his hands. I blinked and took a sharp intake of air. Was... this for real? He hadn't said a single word yet but I knew exactly what was happening before my very eyes; I mean, what else could it be? I double checked to make sure he wasn't just tying his shoes. He definitely wasn't.

I felt dizzy for a split second; the room around me started to move. Was I dreaming? The lights around me were suddenly starting to blind me. I felt a bit dazed and couldn't think properly; my thoughts were in a muddled pool and I couldn't utter a single word.

"It's been on my mind for some time, now," he finally said in his smooth voice. "Ever since you came home one year ago, I already knew that it would come to this point. It's been the best year of my life. There's no doubt about it, I need you by my side. I don't want to lose you ever again, so I needed to ask you this, before I back out due to my nerves," he spoke lowly.

His nerves? Rei was _nervous_? I looked at his hand, which was holding the velvet box, and saw that it was shaking mildly.

"I know that I don't deserve you. You're way too good for me, I know that. But if I can't have you, then I don't want anybody else," he said in a low tone as he looked up at me with solemn and sincere slate orbs.

I was in complete shock. My hands were over my mouth and hot tears were welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this. It was too surreal. I mean, I was just studying a few hours ago, right?

"R- Rei-kun..." I finally spoke, a tear finally released itself and was now rolling down my flushed cheek. I tried to wipe it hastily.

"I'll support you through medical school, I promise. I'll work while you study so you don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of you, so please, Aya, marry me."

"Rei-kun, I— Of... of course," I sobbed as I bent down to his level and buried my face in his warm neck. Everyone in the studio cheered lively and I could hear the photographers snapping away at our moment. In the background, I could hear both Ran and Miyuu cheering. Wait, they were here? Yuuya must have called them, or maybe Rei told them what was going to be happening. It made me wonder if he had planned it to be like this all along and if the camera crew was in on it, as well. I did find it a bit strange that he called me over to be in a shoot with him. I'd have to ask him later on, for sure.

"Don't cry," he chuckled, patting my back.

"I can't help it. There have been too many surprises today," I said, crying in his arms. He pulled me back and wiped the tears off of my damp cheeks. Then, he opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a large, oval diamond at the center. Around the glistening diamond was a complete halo of smaller diamonds, giving the ring a classy and elegant look.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe, looking at the small golden ring as the lights from the room reflected off of its precious stones.

"It's yours," he said back. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and I looked at it with total and utter wonder.

"Rei-kun," I said, looking at him. "I love you."

"I love _you_ , Aya. You're perfect," he said, taking my face in his warm hands and pulling me into a wonderful, loving kiss. There was a gentleness to it that made me feel safe and secure, as if everything had fallen into place. Wrapped in his arms and feeling his warm kiss on my lips was where I was fated to be. It then washed over me that I'd have the chance to feel this calming warmth for the rest of my life. Me, Aya, the girl who used to be a mole, would be marrying the love of her life.

I glanced at the dazzling ring on my left ring finger once more to assure myself this all wasn't just some perfect, lucid dream. _Otohata Aya._ I definitely could get used to the sound of that.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter VI — Surprises**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** Honestly, I could go two ways. I could keep writing until Rei and Aya get married, Aya finishes med school, they have kids, etc. Basically, it'd just be pure fluff lol. But if you guys want me to just leave the story's ending here, I'm okay with that, too. Let me know in your reviews!


	7. VII — Moments

**Siopao:** _(6/4/2018)_ Really quick and brief update here. Thanks for the reviews TeewhyMP, imamerereader, Nadia Paramitha and guest! You guys said you want me to keep writing so, honestly, it's just going to be fluff from here on out, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter VII — Moments**

 _-Aya-_

I went into Ikebukuro the next morning to pick up a reference book for my anatomy class. There was a wonderful bookstore that I always loved going to and I was excited to stop by since it had been a while. I was alone today but was planning to meet up with Rei later on to catch lunch once he had finished some last-minute reports for his engineering firm.

Waking up next to him today had to be one of my happiest mornings to date. I was awakened by loving kisses to the nape of my neck and sweet words of him whispering that he couldn't wait to marry me. I was on cloud nine; honestly, it felt like a wonderful, too-good-to-be-true dream. I didn't want to leave our bed but knew I had to function like a normal human being and run my errands. I was glad we'd be able to see each other again soon. Jeez, when did I become so clingy? I wanted to be with him every moment of the day. Well, we were newly engaged so I was still soaring high, so can you blame me?

I stared at my left hand, adoring the petite ring that adorned my slim finger. Rei really asked me to marry him last night; it wasn't a dream, after all. I was overwhelmed with a euphoric feeling that caused me to smile from ear to ear, despite the fact that I was standing all by myself on the train. Things felt like they were really going right with me as of late. I was surrounded by my best friends, in a top-notch medical program, and was engaged to the love of my life... everything seemed so perfect. I felt like I could absolutely fly.

As I hopped off of the train platform, I couldn't help but notice a few stares directed towards me. Was I still smiling? No, I confirmed as I looked at my reflection on the train's windows. Was my outfit weird? I mean, I was wearing a pretty normal-looking lavender sweater with a pleated skirt and high boots; it was pretty much standard fall attire. As I continued to walk through the streets, I received more glances and even heard some scattered whispers. Was there something on my face that I didn't know about?

I got to the bookstore and swiftly picked up the anatomy book that I needed. I usually liked to stroll around the store to check out other new releases or to browse the sales but I just couldn't stick around what with all the buyers looking at me as if I had eight heads.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" I sighed as I briskly bought my book and stepped out into the brisk autumn air. The answer to my question became evident to me once I passed by a news stand and saw the front page of a magazine, which was published just this morning.

It was a shot of Rei and I hugging in the studio from last night, just after he had finished proposing to me. I felt my stomach drop; how did news spread so quickly!? Oh wait, _duh_ , we were in a photography studio full of people who surely had connections to the media. Someone must have leaked the news as soon as it happened, allowing publishers to score themselves a nice little last-minute headliner. I cringed at the large, bolded text that accompanied our photo: _"GL heartthrob and former playboy finally settles down with a beauty! Who is she and what's their story? Get the hot details from Japan's proposal of the year!"_

"Ehh! That's her, that's her," I suddenly heard a girl whispering to her friend. Actually, I didn't know if you could call it whispering since she was quite a few meters away and I could hear every word. "The news is all over social media, did you see?"

"Ah, Otohata's fiancee!" her friend exclaimed. "She's so pretty. Is she a model, too?"

"No, I think they're high school sweet hearts that recently reconnected!"

"Ehh, that's so sweet!"

"I'm so jealous of her."

"Right? Otohata is _so_ hot."

I suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Of course, this news also _had_ to be online. Rei did a great job with keeping me out of the public's eyes throughout the year we'd been dating but there's no way that he could cover me up now. I think the whole town knew that I was engaged to Rei.

I arrived to our meeting place several minutes early, mainly due to the fact that I couldn't stand being on the streets while people all around me stared me down. I was glad that the cafe we chose was mostly empty, save for a few older people who were grabbing their Sunday morning coffee and pastry. Conveniently, it was run by a sweet elderly couple who likely did not keep up with celebrity news, so I felt relieved. I ordered hot jasmine tea and skimmed through my new reference book as I waited for Rei to arrive for our lunch date.

I heard the jingling of the bells a few moments later, indicating that someone new had just walked into the cafe. I looked up and saw Rei stroll in, a look of slight irritation plastered on his handsome face. I could probably give a good educated guess as to why he didn't look too pleased at the moment.

"You saw?" I asked as he took a seat across from me. We were seated at our usual booth.

"Yeah," he grunted as he closed his eyes and rubbed the inner corners with his fingers. "Those idiots at the studio last night must have leaked the news. Those damn gossips."

"It's pretty much expected that most of them have connections to magazine publishers and online bloggers, huh?" I tried to laugh it off.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm sorry, Aya," he apologized as he opened his eyes and took my hand in his.

"What for?"

"I wanted the proposal to be special. I thought about just asking you in private but also wanted our friends to be there. When the opportunity came last night for you to join the shoot, I just thought it was so perfect. I didn't think about the aftermath."

"Rei-kun, it _was_ special. Don't apologize."

"Thanks," he said with that boyish half-smirk that I loved so much. "I'm really starting to reconsider this whole modeling business, though. I think it's about time for me to retire from it."

"You sound like an old man," I scoffed.

"I'm serious, Aya. It's been nothing but a huge headache."

"Well, if you say so. Give it some thought, though," I suggested calmly. I'd hate for him to waste his natural talents. Rei was a great model, no matter how you looked at it.

"Fine."

"Should we order?" I asked, opening up a menu. It didn't matter, though, since I ordered the strawberry creme crepes with a side of over-easy eggs every time we ate here.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I've been craving waffles for some reason."

"Oh, not the usual spinach and feta omelet? You're full of surprises lately," I joked.

"I'm engaged, now. It's like I'm a whole new man," he bantered back, causing me to giggle.

It was moments like this one which allowed me to see that spending the rest of my days with Rei was something that felt so unbelievably natural— like it was something that was just _meant_ to happen to me in life. Call it a fate or destiny or the will of a higher being... but this was definitely how my life was supposed to play out. Any other way would have just felt wrong. Sure, it wasn't a straightforward route. I definitely had to take some detours along the way but I finally made it here. I was where I belonged, at long last.

Being without him for several years, the way I saw it, was a way for us to grow on our own. We were bound by an invisible red thread and eventually found our way back into each other's lives, once it was the perfect moment for us to meet again. The Aya from high school was a mere memory, a whisper in the air; I had found my tailwind and it brought me back to the one who had pushed me to break free from my restricting shell. A bit of heartbreak, a few mistakes made on both sides, and definitely many lessons learned allowed us both to develop into who we were at this very moment. That's why, even though time apart from him hurt me so much, I still would not have changed a single thing.

Being with Rei allowed me to see that the perfect person meant absolutely nothing if it was the wrong time. Timing was everything in a relationship, especially when it came to us. We had finally blossomed into the best versions of ourselves, only to find each other again. It was the universe's way of saying, _"you're both ready to try again."_

There was nothing holding us back. We were going to go all the way, this time.

 **o0o0o0o**

 _-Rei-_

I wanted to be something better, to be someone more. In the past, Aya was always the one who was going above and beyond for me. She'd always have thoughtful and honest confessions prepared and would utter them to me with all her heart. She'd go out of her way to meet with me, even when I knew that she'd spent the whole day studying or getting dragged around Shibuya by Kotobuki. She'd get me thoughtful gifts and handmade sweets for holidays when I would show up empty-ended each and every time.

By proposing to her, I was beginning my promises. Starting with this wedding, I was going to pull my weight and more. I wanted it to be everything she deserved; I wanted her to feel like a queen on that day and I didn't want her to worry about any of the small, grueling details. That's why I made a promise to her, despite her attempts to go against me: that I'd take care of all the planning and all she'd have to worry about was finding her dress.

I hoped that I didn't bite off more than I could chew with that promise of mine.

I unlocked the door and entered my apartment to find my studious fiancee doing what she did best (it was studying, if you hadn't guessed). It was about 8 o'clock in the evening and she was still going strong, after being at school all day for her lectures. I approached her as she was flipping through the pages of her textbook and greeted her with a peck on the cheek, causing her to jump in surprise. I hadn't seen that she was listening to music through her ear buds, which she had now removed.

"Oh, Rei-kun, welcome home," she greeted happily with wide eyes.

"Thanks. Still studying?" I was gesturing to her studying.

"Actually, I could use a break. How was work?"

"Hn, it was alright. But, Aya, check these brochures out," I stated as I placed half a dozen glossy folded sheets on her desk. I saw that she was currently studying for one of her physiology exams in the in-home office we set up for her in our apartment.

"What are these?" she asked, turning away from her notes and glancing at the brochures.

"I went out after work to check out some venues since I finished things up a bit early at the firm."

"Venues?" she asked, a bit confused.

"You know, for the wedding."

"Oh, I see," she said, rummaging through the colorful brochures with a look of slight surprise on her face. "I didn't know you were going today. I would have gone with you."

"It's fine, I knew you were studying. These were the better ones so we can narrow it down from here. Ah, that one right there was where Yuuya and Mami had their reception a few months ago, remember?" I asked, pointing to one labeled _Tuscan Garden Banquets._ My best friend's early summer wedding was still fresh in my mind; I definitely wanted to place this hall on the list of contenders, since Aya seemed to have really admired its Italian-styled interior and deluxe outdoor garden.

"What? You went _there_?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she skimmed through the shiny, elegant panels.

"Er, yeah, since you seemed to have really enjoyed yourself there. You were really complimenting the food and the ballroom, right?" I asked. Did I misinterpret something? Perhaps she really didn't like the experience there, after all.

"Well, yes, it was absolutely lovely but... Rei-kun, that place must have cost them a small fortune to rent out for the day," she said, frowning. "Actually, Rei-kun, these venues all look pretty... extravagant." Was that was she was worried about?

"Don't mind the cost of anything. Trust me, I've got plenty saved up between the engineering firm and the modeling. I want to shoulder most of the work so you can just focus on studying, remember? I want to make our wedding next summer to be the least bit stressful for you."

"Rei-kun, if it's with you, the simplest wedding will be just fine," she said lovingly as she stood up and held my hand. I couldn't help but smile a bit at her reassuring words.

"But you deserve the world." I wanted to give it all to her.

"I have it right here," she spoke as she raised her hand to softly caress my face. Her sweet chestnut eyes were warm and her expression was tender. God, I loved her so, _so_ much. I really didn't do anything in my damned life to deserve an angel like Aya.

"I just want everything to be perfect for you, since you're the perfect girl," I said as I took her other hand and softly kissed her knuckles, allowing my lips to linger on her skin.

"Rei-kun," she whispered, "I know we planned for all of this to happen next summer but... how about this? We have our wedding during my next academic break. Then we have a quaint wedding reception at that Italian restaurant in Shibuya that we both love so much."

"Your _next_ academic break? That's in December, isn't it? That's only two months away, Aya," I said incredulously. Was she out of her mind?

"That's the point. We let only our closest family and friends know. Minimalist planning and no extra fluff. Just the important stuff with the most important people," she said with a smirk. "Doesn't that sound kind of nice?"

"You're okay with that?" I asked, tucking a dark strand of her hair behind her ear. She blushed lightly at my touch and I took a second to admire it. "I thought you'd want a grandiose ceremony with a world-class string quartet and the finest food that Japan has to offer," I said, mainly sarcastically. If she asked for it though, I wouldn't hesitate to give it all to her, even if it did cost me an arm and a leg.

"If you really thought that, then I'd say you didn't know me at all," she joked, rolling her eyes. "I'm a simple person, you know me. Yes, Mami and Yuuya's wedding was elegant and probably fit for royalty but I don't care about any of that stuff. I'd marry you under a rock, Otohata Rei," she giggled cutely.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I said, kissing her forehead. She sighed as she leaned into it.

"So you're on board with the plan, then?" she asked as she lifted her head and looked me in the eyes.

"Absolutely. I'll call Shino-san and reserve the entire restaurant for that day. You let the others know what's going on. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed.

"I'm actually much happier with this option. Looking for venues was kind of a pain."

"Sorry you had to go through that," she said as she held me. She was so warm despite her tiny frame.

"It wasn't too bad. Any luck on dress hunting?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," she said teasingly as she gave me a cheeky grin.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, anyway. You'll look great in anything. You could wear pajamas for all I care."

"I will do no such thing," she said, rolling her eyes once again. I laughed, in spite of me. She was so damn adorable.

"Anyway, have you eaten? You didn't cook, right?" I asked.

"Nope, I was waiting for you. I actually was wondering if you'd be alright with ordering delivery."

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking... pizza!" she said as she tilted her head and smiled cutely at me.

"Pizza sounds great," I said as we both curled up on the living room sofa to try and decide on the toppings to order. She always tried to passionately convince me that pineapple was a real topping but I never gave into her ridiculous demands. We ended up settling for her half to have pineapple, jalapeno peppers, and pepperoni (she always had weird cravings), while my half was black olives and spinach.

It was simple sentiments and moments like this one that allowed me to see that Aya was absolutely the woman of my dreams, and it had taken me years to finally see it. These moments may have seemed ordinary or relatively bland to any other person but, to me, they showed me that love was not all about passion and dates and gifts and all that material stuff. Love was compromise, love was patience, love was doing the most mundane, every day thing but still feeling that it was special because it was spent with the person that absolutely held your heart.

I looked at the girl beside me and smiled. I kissed her temple, causing her to go into a fit of giggles as she snuggled closer to me.

Love was Hoshino Aya; her love was always in the air wherever she went. It was that same love that allowed me to see that she was the only person I could ever spend the rest of my life with. It was that same love that made me do things that I never could imagine myself doing before. It was that same love that melted my heart over and over again.

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter VII — Moments**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** I know it was short but it was sweet! I actually have never written a story of Rei and Aya's wedding so I'm excited to keep writing. Please let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions, I'm definitely open for your requests!


	8. VIII — It's the Right Time

**Siopao:** _(6/28/2018)_ Thanks for the reviews Cutebubbles and Nadia! You two are awesome! I didn't get many reviews so I'm getting the hint that no one is really interested in reading this anymore. Therefore, most likely... this is going to be the **final chapter**. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter VIII — It's the Right Time**

 _-Rei-_

I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my black bow-tie for the umpteenth time that day. _Breathe in, breathe out._ I analyzed myself from head to toe once again making sure that I looked absolutely presentable. I wasn't going to lie, I didn't look half bad in this dark navy tuxedo. Still, I couldn't help but fidget. I just hoped that she'd be alright with my appearance, too.

"Dude, Rei, calm down," Yuuya said from behind me. He was also wearing his own tux, except his was black with a navy blue bow-tie, along with the others in my entourage. "You're making me all nervous. You look fine, stop messing with your damn tie already."

"Says the guy who almost had a full-on existential crisis at this own wedding and attempted to drive off from the chapel," Yamato commented with a judgmental look on his face.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" Tatsuki exclaimed, slapping his knee. "I had to hide the car keys. Man, good times."

"Quit it guys," Yuuya snapped, obviously a bit embarrassed. "My wedding was months ago, okay? Let's focus on Rei here."

"I'm fine," I said to my party of groomsmen, shaking my head. Okay, I really wasn't fine, but I had to fake it, otherwise these guys were never going to let me live it down.

"You're nervous. That's normal. Hell, even _I_ was nervous on my wedding day and I have the most normal relationship out of all of us here," Yamato stated. He received a hit on each arm from both Yuuya and Tatsuki for that one. I was so self-conscious at the moment that I couldn't even find it in me to roll my eyes at their antics.

"I just want everything to be perfect," I said, not really in the mood for banter. "It's for _her_ , after all."

"Bro, Aya-ppe loves you so much that she'd marry you even if you proposed with an onion ring... or if the wedding venue was in a dingy alley full of rats," Tatsuki joked.

"Kidding aside, monkey-boy is right. Aya doesn't care about the frilly, fancy stuff. She just wants it to be _you_ ," Yuuya chimed in. "So take a few breaths and put on a tough face like you usually do, Ice Prince."

"And do it quick because I think it's our cue to get out there," Yamato stated as he shifted his gaze towards the door.

As if on cue, our wedding planner (one of the extra luxuries that Aya and I decided to invest in), who also happened to be Towa, came barging through the doors of the room we were currently waiting in. She apparently had some experience with planning and managing events in the past. It wasn't hard to believe since, after all, she was a cafe owner and successful business woman.

"Alright boys," she said in a firm tone. She had planned Yuuya and Mami's wedding earlier that year and we were all pretty impressed with how different she was in the cafe. As a wedding coordinator, she was tough and a little uptight but she really knew her stuff. "The guests are all in place and it's just about time to start. Groom, you holding up okay?"

"Okay enough," I grunted as I placed a hand over my stomach. I thought I was going to throw up.

"He's great," Yuuya said on my behalf as he harshly patted my back, making me feel even more sick. I wanted to punch him.

"Hang in there, dude," Tatsuki said to me.

"Don't look so pale," Yamato suggested. As if I could help it.

"Alright, get out there, boys. Groom, you head for the altar first and stand in front of the pastor. The rest of you, you know the drill, you go in pairs with your bridesmaid counterpart. They'll be waiting for you just outside these doors. Walk down the center aisle at a steady pace, just like the rehearsal. No monkey business, okay, Kuroi?" Towa commanded.

"Promise," Tatsuki laughed as he scratched the back of his head. She was referring to the time that he salsa danced down the aisle with maracas during the other night's rehearsal.

As commanded, I left the room and walked towards the hall that was prepared for the ceremony. Aya and I opted to do both the wedding ceremony and the reception at the same restaurant to keep things simple and easy. Luckily, they had a quaint room in the back of the restaurant that was set aside for larger parties and reservations. It had been set up with chairs in aisle formation for our guests to observe the wedding, with a high decorative arch in the front of the room.

Since we had only invited a few of our closest family and friends (I'll be forever grateful for that decision of hers), the quaint hall was perfect for us. As I walked down the aisle towards the pastor, I admired the beautiful white lilies that were used to decorate the entire room. Lilies were always Aya's favorite. They were just like her— dainty and pure.

The gentle orchestral music from the speakers started and, two by two, the entourage followed me in. First was Miyuu, paired with no one other than Yamato, of course. Then came Ran and Tatsuki. He held up his end of the bargain and walked down the center aisle with a proper gait and no Latin instruments. Lastly, Mami and Yuuya entered arm in arm. The boys stayed by my side while the ladies, clad in their shimmering navy blue ball gowns, stood on the opposite side of the pastor.

Then, it was time. I anxiously looked towards the Italian-decorated wooden double doors in the back, waiting for her, waiting for my bride. We followed tradition, so we made an effort not to see each other all day. She stayed over Kotobuki's place last night and got ready there this morning so it had been several hours since I'd seen her face, at this point. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself. It was finally time to be with her for the rest of my life and I couldn't be more ready than I was now.

Finally, in she came, on the arm of her father. Let me tell you... she was the absolute most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life.

Even through her satin veil, I could see her blushing madly. She wore a simple satin white dress with a train that trailed several meters behind her. The trumpet design hugged her slim body perfectly and embraced her each and every perfect curve just right. The delicate chiffon sleeves hung off of her petite shoulders, exposing her prominent collarbones. Her hair was tied back into a loose, elegant bun as free strands of wispy fringes framed her face perfectly. She looked like a goddess; I couldn't believe she was going to be mine forever. I felt like the luckiest man on the planet.

At last, she finally reached me. Her father, whom I had become quite close with during the last few months, handed her off to me after sneakily whispering _"we expect grandkids soon,"_ into my ear. This eased my tension a bit and put a smirk on my face, in spite of me.

I looked beside me; she was even more ethereal up close and I couldn't help but stare.

"You look perfect," I whispered, in absolute awe.

"You look quite dashing, yourself," she bashfully complimented, a wonderful shade of rose dusting over her cheeks.

The ceremony was less painful than I imagined it would be. We said our vows and exchanged the rings, with Aya starting up some of her famous water works, of course. That much was at least expected. If Aya hadn't shed a single tear during the ceremony, I think I would have been a little bit concerned.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor spoke, "by the power vested in me, I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Otohata," he finally stated his concluding words. It was what everyone was waiting for. "Rei, you may now kiss your bride."

I lifted her translucent veil and looked into the eyes of my wife. She was flawless in every aspect. She looked at me in a way that showed me that she was just as in love with me as I was with her.

In a swift motion, I delicately held her face in my hands and bent down to kiss her soft lips, loving the feeling of her warmth. The crowd cheered and snapped away with their cameras as we shared our first kiss as one unit. I was now a part of her as much as she was a part of me.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes once more, finding hers were twinkling with joy.

"I love you, Aya," I spoke lowly so that only she could hear it. She then stood on the tips of her toes and planted a sweet kiss on the corner of my lips, taking me by surprise.

"And I love you, Otohata Rei," she said back with a beautiful grin as crystal-like tears clung onto her eyelashes.

The reception followed in the normal dining area at the front of the restaurant. The owner, Shino-san, provided an excellent Western banquet and tasteful music; I'd definitely have to extend my greatest thanks to her later on.

"Rei, Rei, Rei," Yuuya spoke. It was time for the best man's speech. I rolled my eyes as Aya giggled next to me. I could already tell, this was going to be a riot. Especially since I knew that he had already downed a few drinks from the bar. "We go way back, man. From our awkward junior high days, to starting up modeling in high school, to being each other's best man. We've been through it all. I'd call you my best friend but, honestly, I see you more like a brother. When you and Aya-chan first started dating, I didn't know how it was going to play out. Don't get me wrong, Aya-chan, I love you tons but... Rei was definitely a special case back in those days."

There was laughter from our small audience, which was essentially just our entourage, our parents, some select friends from high school, and a few of our closest aunts, uncles, and cousins. There were only about fifty people in attendance, which made the night more intimate and special. We all fit perfectly in the luxurious restaurant that Aya and I loved so much.

"Rei needed a special type of woman to touch his heart and break down his defenses," Yuuya continued. "Aya— you were and still are that woman. You're the strongest person I know if you can put up with his stubborn and dismissive ways. Even _I_ have to walk away from him, sometimes but you were always there to endure it all. You two are perfect for one another and I can't wait to see your love grow into something even more extraordinary. Your love story is legendary to me. Cheers!"

At this, we all raised our champagne glasses and took a sip. Now, it was the Ran and Miyuu's turn to say their speech. Obviously, Aya wasn't going to choose between her two best friends, so they were both her Maids of Honor.

"Aya, you look so beautiful," Miyuu started off, causing my lovely bride to blush beside me. "You have the kindest soul and the most caring heart. Your warmth extends to everyone around you, including mister Ice Prince there beside you." This received a few chuckles from the crowd, as well. "It's a special thing when two people find each other and are willing to promise a whole life together. Without a single doubt in my mind, I know that you and Rei are meant to be. You've overcome so much and have built such an unbreakable bond. Here's to many long, happy years to come. I wish you a warm and loving home. Cheers to you both," she concluded.

"Oh, Aya," Ran continued the speech. "When I first met you, you were the timid mole. And now, you have blossomed to be the most courageous lioness I've ever seen. I know this because you decided to marry that cold bast— I mean, uh, Otohata." Again, everyone laughed. Was everyone just going to use their speech to bash me? I didn't mind, seeing as Aya seemed to be getting a kick out of it. "I always thought that you could do way better than Otohata, especially when you both just started out dating way back in high school. But I see now that you two were fated to always be together. The universe can't even separate you two and that was proven when your love became even stronger after being apart for so long. Your romance is baffling and, quite frankly, it's one of the most incredible ones I've ever seen. Cheers to you guys and congrats on your marriage!"

The rest of the night was filled with more stories, laughter, and dancing. It was a simple evening but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I had all I needed as long as she was by my side.

"This is nice," she sighed, resting her head on my shoulder as I held her hand in mine. My other hand rested on the small of her back, taking in her warmth. We were dancing to a slow, soothing song that she hummed along to as we swayed back and forth. I think the song was called, _It's the Right Time_ by Daichi Miura. I knew that she could hear my beating heart and I hope she knew that it would only ever beat for her.

"It is," I agreed.

Around us, other couples danced to the gentle rhythm of the song. The lyrics filled the room as the night was coming to a close. I held the perfect woman in my arms and closed my eyes, taking it all in with every sense that I had. I wanted this feeling to be engraved in my mind forever. Tonight would be the start of our forever. For some people, this reality would be absolutely petrifying. Hell, even I couldn't fathom being with just one single person just a few years back. But, now, when I looked at her, it's all I could ever see. It just felt so right. Nothing was in our way anymore. It was the perfect time for us.

 _Every word that you said_

 _Echoes on in my head._

 _I'm holding them close,_

 _Drowning out open seas._

 _My own thoughts make me sink,_

 _But you keep me afloat._

The song was made for us. Words said in the past, hurtful things that we did to each other... I would always remember those experiences and bitter feelings because, no matter how much they hurt, those words shaped us into the couple we were right now. Without problems to endure, we wouldn't be as strong. Hell, who knew? We might not have ever been married, as much as I'd hate to say it. She could have even ended up marrying that one guy from when she was in Germany. I didn't want to ever think about being without her. I would never let her go ever again.

"A perfect night," she sighed blissfully. I couldn't agree more.

"I'll always remember it," I whispered.

"Who can say that they got married during their week-long academic break?" she laughed.

"It was a great idea, in my opinion," I stated.

"It's forever from now on," she said, still resting her head on my torso. "Are you scared?"

"It's a bit daunting but I can only imagine my forever with you."

"There will definitely be some bumps. We might fight."

"We'll always handle it. We've been through our share of storms. Both figurative and literal ones," I said, referring to the stormy night when we broke up before her flight to Germany. She giggled.

"It's normal to be afraid. But we can overcome anything as long as we're together," she said softly.

"I think so, too."

 _Thunderstorms full of pain,_

 _Darkness falls but in vain._

 _'Cause when I'm with you,_

 _Sunshine dries my cold tears._

 _The horizons are cleared,_

 _My life is renewed._

"We're... we're a family now," she said happily, looking up to allow me to see her shimmering eyes. They were like stars.

"Which reminds me. Your dad said he wants grandkids," I recalled. She turned a cute shade of scarlet.

"T- That man is crazy," she stammered, obviously imagining some vivid things.

"I wouldn't mind," I admitted. "I mean, once you finish medical school."

"How about we just adopt a cat or dog first?" she giggled.

"Deal," I agreed with a complacent smirk.

 _So I won't let go of that hope in me;_

 _Our home is where we'll soon be._

 _No, I won't waste tomorrow alone._

 _Just dreaming of what I would do—_

 _I swear my whole heart to you._

 _It's okay if we feel afraid._

The night eventually came to an end, to my disappointment. I swear, I could have danced with her all night if she asked me to. It was a bit bittersweet to end such a perfect evening; I surprisingly had an extremely good time and was so grateful to everyone around us who made the night truly unforgettable. By the end of the reception, all of the guests had already gone home for the night and it was just the gang left at the restaurant.

We opened the front doors of the venue only to be greeted by a fresh layer of white, fluffy snow. The sun was long gone but the full moon was high in the dark gray skies. We were all so engrossed in the evening that we didn't even notice that it had been snowing all night. All around us, delicate little snowflakes danced in the frigid air. The snowfall was gentle and mesmerizing; the first snowfall of the year happened to coincide with our wedding day and I thought that was just perfect.

"Whoa! It's snowing!" Ran exclaimed. Without hesitation, she and Tatsuki started running through the frozen streets, clad only in their wedding attire. I swear, those two were built for literally anything.

"Yuuya! Let's go ice skating tomorrow," Mami said excitedly.

"Of course," he replied happily to his wife, kissing her hair affectionately as he held her from behind.

"It's so beautiful," Miyuu chimed in. She was holding her sleeping baby girl in her arms, who was now about nine months old at this point. Her name was Chisa and she was the group's little cherub who even managed to make me go soft, at times. Yamato stood beside his wife and child, delicately draping a shawl around Miyuu's shoulders. "Thank you, _anata_ ," she whispered lovingly as she leaned into his warmth.

"What a beautiful end to the evening," Aya cooed from beside me. I looked at her angelic face, her skin as white as the snow on the ground. Her large eyes were full of wonder and amazement.

Then, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of us. It was an additional luxury that she and I agreed to invest on for our special day. It was mainly because she was excited to ride in one for the very first time.

"Let's go home?" I asked as I offered my arm to her.

"Un," she said, nodding as she held onto me.

Forward, deeper into the whimsical flurries, we walked. We didn't know what would lie in wait for us, we both knew that from the start. We were both young, that was true, and some might even judge us for getting married in our mid-twenties. One thing was for sure, though _—_ We were both irrevocably in love and that part wasn't going to change. It didn't matter what the future held for me; as long as she was by my side, I would be able to endure even the most grueling parts of life.

I was the most miserable I'd ever been when she wasn't in my life. There was no way that I'd ever let that happen again. It would only be uphill from here on out. Life was just one mysterious adventure and there was no one else on Earth that I'd rather have by my side to experience it with.

I looked beside me and stared into her ever wonder-filled eyes. The past, doubts, and uncertainties will always linger in the air. But none of that mattered right now. It was just me and her, and our infinite love for each other. It was all we needed to keep going forward.

 _Now is the right time to leave it all behind._

 _Yeah, it's the right time,_

 _So say that you'll be mine._

 _I know, over that hill there's something waiting for me_ _—_

 _But I cannot get there alone._

* * *

 **Rainy Way Back Home**

 **Chapter VIII — It's the Right Time**

 **End.**

 **Siopao:** _It's the Right Time © Daichi Miura_. If anyone watched _Parasyte -the Maxim- (Kiseiju)_ , this was the ending theme! It's a very nice song, please give it a listen! I've also referenced the lovely Daichi Miura's songs in my other fic, "One Summer's Day," chapter 14.

I was planning on writing their honeymoon, Aya's graduation, maybe even life with a baby but, alas, I'm not really getting the support I'd like! And that's okay, it just means I can focus on other projects. I think I already have a plot for a new story forming in my mind (I don't stop, do I?). I don't want to reveal any spoilers but I'll just say it's quite a different plot! I'll publish it once I have several chapters written out already.

If time warrants, maybe I'll come back and write more chapters or an epilogue for this story. But for now... **this is the finale!** Please do let me know what you think. I know it was a shorter story but I really appreciate the support I've received! Thank you, all!


End file.
